Fresh Starts
by CareMarie
Summary: When Edward left Bella, she was a shell. She went off to college and started to find herself, but what happens when she meets a guy she can't get out of her head?
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Twilight or the characters (except Crystal), I just make them do what I want them to do. Enjoy!  
**

**BPOV**

They say you don't know what you have until it's gone. If that's the case, then I would know better then anybody.

I lost Edward because I wasn't good enough. I should have seen it sooner. The Cullen's are beautiful. I'm just plain, standing at about five foot four inches, chocolate brown eyes, and mahogany waist length hair. A plain human that got myself into a world that I never knew existed.

Alice being small and pixie like, with spiky black hair. Energy that could tire even a vampire. Her love of shopping and fashion, which I never liked personally myself. Her loving husband Jasper who never got the credit he deserved. I knew he never wanted to hurt me let alone kill me at my eighteenth birthday party. I forgave him the moment it happened. Him being an empath, I could tell he felt everyone's blood lust when I cut myself, it was probably worse feeling Edward's since my blood called to him. Jasper was a loving soul that would do anything for his Alice, and his southern charm just helped him out a little more.

Rosalie with her bombshell body that could make any model's self-esteem drop ten points just by looking at her. Her beautiful blond hair that went to the middle of her back and legs that went on for miles. Just to add to the fire, she knew more about cars then the people that made them probably. I never got to really know her, she was always a bitch towards me. Edward once said that she was like that because I was choosing my death by hanging out with vampires. I never knew Rosalie's story on why she was changed, I just knew she didn't want it. The only thing that kept her from committing suicide is her child-like husband Emmett. There's a guy that could scare the shit out of you just by looking at him. But once you got to know him, all you could see was a loving teddy bear. He cared greatly for his family and would do anything for them. He was the brother I never knew I wanted, but was glad that I had.

Carlisle with his compassion to help anybody no matter what fate has thrown at him. He wanted to make himself better then he should have been when he was changed. He didn't want to be the monster, but wanted to help people, so choosing a different road that many vampires looked down at him on. Saying it wasn't natural, and he shouldn't be going against nature. But it did and got a great family out of it. Esme, the mother I never had. You could just see the love radiating out of her for her family. She had so much love that when you where around her, you almost forgot about all the hate this cruel world had.

Then there's my love, Edward. His copper colored hair, and golden eyes that could dazzle me speechless. He was everything I needed or wanted. When he left me, my world shattered. I knew I wasn't good enough for him, I was just hoping he never realized it. How wrong I was. Just the sound of his name, makes the whole in my chest blaze into a fire that is nothing compared to when James bit me. This fire proves its point of what I have lost, not like the fire that James caused, proving what I would be gaining.

I try not to think about the family I lost, but I'm scared shitless to forget. To forget the golden eyes I fell in love with throughout the family, the love and care they held for each other. The way their voices sounded like bells, and just being around them made the _"real world"_ cease to exist. It was just my family of vampires and me.

After they left, I became a shell of a person. I had lost so much to even wrap my mind around it. I laid around the house, going to school when I needed to and only spoke when talked to directly. I withdrew from my friends, never in their conversations or even accepting their plans. Eventually they gave up. I figured if I didn't involve myself, I couldn't loose anymore.

I finished out high school at Forks and got accepted to University of Washington in Seattle to Major in Italian Studies. Since I didn't have a lot of stuff, it would all fit into the back of my truck so I would only have to make one trip. Putting the last of my things in my truck, Charlie walked out.

"I know it hasn't been easy the last couple of months, but maybe getting out of Forks will help." With just that one sentence, I could hear all the pain I caused my father. I didn't want to cause him pain. He had been my one constant since they left.

"Ya know, I think your right dad. Thanks for being there for me, I know it hasn't been easy on you either." I knew right then that things needed to change.

I hugged Charlie bye, getting in my truck and starting the drive to my new beginning.

On the drive there, memories flooded my mind, memories I never wanted to remember. _"Bella, I don't want you to come with me."_ Of course I knew it meant that he didn't want me. _"I've let this go on much to long."_ I wanted more time._ "Your not good for me Bella."_ I knew I wasn't good enough. _"Don't do anything reckless or stupid." _And lastly my personal favorite _"It'll be like I never existed."_

Bullshit, you fucking existed. I have the pain to prove it, I have the scar on my wrist to fucking prove it. As for not doing anything stupid or reckless, how could I? Edward was always there, catching me if I tripped, making sure nothing was hurting me. Last I checked I managed _seventeen_ fucking years without Edward. That's when it hit me, I didn't need Edward. Looking back now, Edward took the pansy ass way out. He left when things got hard. He was the one that wasn't fucking good enough, not me.

By the time I had this all figured out, I was pulling onto campus. I was done being the small little girl that everyone walked over. I was no longer Edward's pet. That last thought just pissed me off and made me want to make a change even faster. Starting today, things will be different.

I pulled out the information from my glove box that had my class schedule and housing arrangements. I followed the directions to the south campus, and finally found Stevens Court where I would call "home" for the next nine months. The buildings were five stories tall with brick around the bottom, the middle a reddish color with the top a tan color. I found my correct building and apartment. Luckily my apartment was on the second floor so I didn't have a long ways to haul all my stuff up.

I arrived earlier then I had planned and hoped that I wasn't the first one here. I knew I had three other room-mates and it was either going to make me so insane, or I was going to end up with good friends.

Grabbing my key, I slid it into the lock to unlock the door, then opened the door. Walking in, I could see a clear view of the living room, dining room and kitchen. Looking to my right I saw a storage area, a washer and dryer area, a short hallway with two doors then another hallway going to the left. To the left side I saw the same layout. I heard a noise in the kitchen area, and blew out a breath, glad I wasn't the first.

"Hello?" I called out.

"Ya, in the kitchen!" She called out. I headed straight to the kitchen and saw a girl a couple inches taller then me, with brown hair that came about half way down her back with beautiful sky blue eyes. Just looking at her I think my pinkie was bigger then she was. She looked like someone you could have fun with.

"Uh.... Hi, I'm Bella." I introduced myself.

"Hi Bella, I'm Crystal. Besides you and me, no one else has showed up. Would you like to pick your room? "

"Sure." I followed her to the hallway where she took a left.

"I picked this room over here." The room she picked was the first room before you went down another hallway. The only thing separating the two rooms was a bathroom.

"K, I'll just take the room at the end then. We'll leave the other two for the other side. I'm just gonna start bringing my stuff in." I replied heading back towards the main door.

"Sure. Do you need any help?" I nodded my agreement and we headed back outside. With both of us it only took us about fifteen minutes to carry everything in. Crystal even helped me unpack my stuff before we headed back to the living room. This was the first time I really looked around. The living area had a couch, chair, entertainment center with a smaller TV, and a coffee table. In the dining area it had a circular table with a island heading into the kitchen.

"So, I don't know about you Bella, but I'm hungry and to lazy to cook." She laughed out and I joined her and totally agreed. We ordered pizza to be delivered to us while we relaxed. "So where are you from Bella?" I guess it's time we got to know each other, we really seemed to hit it right off.

"I'm actually from Forks, a couple hours away from here, you?"

"I'm actually from here." I gave her a look, trying to figure out why she didn't continue to live with her parents. "My grandmother got sick and my parents moved to Wyoming to help her, so that's why I live here." Ah, made sense now. "So do you have a boyfriend back home?" Ouch, question I didn't want to answer. Crystal must have seen the pain that flashed across my face because she quickly answered with, "I don't have one. I enjoy the nightlife of being single."

"No, I don't have one. I haven't had one since Ed... Edward. He moved the beginning of my senior year." She nodded in understanding. "Ya know, on my drive here I was really thinking things through. It was time to change things, so next time you go out, if you don't mind, I'd like to join ya." Crystal got a huge grin on her face and we made plans to go out tomorrow night since it would be Friday.

We talked the rest of the night getting to know each other before deciding to watch Step Up. We were halfway through the movie when we heard the front door open. We paused the movie to welcome our third room-mate. Walking down the hallway, I stopped dead in my tracks when I saw who it was. It was none other then Lauren fucking Mallory.

"Lauren?!" I screeched.

"Oh fuck my life! Please tell me your not my room-mate?" She was a bitch in high school , did I really expect her to change? No.

"Well Crystal, I'm glad she'll be on the other side of the house." I said before walking away. I vaguely heard Crystal introduce herself before coming back into the living room. Ha, she didn't offer to help Lauren.

"I'm taking it you two know each other?" She asked me while sitting down.

"Yeah. When I transferred to Forks High, a guy named Tyler really liked me, well Lauren liked him and he didn't show her the time of day, so she became a bitch to me. And it just got worse after The Cullen's moved away." I whispered the last part, while getting up and heading to my bedroom. It still hurt to think about them, but hopefully that would change, and soon.

I woke up the next morning to some banging in the living room. Not really being a morning person, I was pissed. I threw on a pair of jeans and a tank top. No point in dressing up. I walked out of my room and heard a voice I didn't know so I figured it was our last room-mate. "Well you'll probably like Crystal, but Bella, well if you have a boyfriend just watch out for her." I heard Lauren say and it just pissed me off even more. I walked into the kitchen to grab a strawberry pop tart I brought from home and started eating it. I looked into the living area to see a girl with shoulder length brown hair and blue eyes. She was about the same built as I am, maybe just a little thinner, but the same height.

"Hi I'm Bella." I introduced myself.

"Hi, Victoria." The red hair, the name, brought back memories. Even though I knew this wasn't that Victoria, it still scared the shit out of me. Of course I knew she would come for me some day, it was just a matter of when. I heard Lauren say bye and head out the door, and Victoria just looked at me. "Is she always such a bitch? I don't even know you and I can just tell by looking at you your not the girl she painted you to be."

"Yeah she is. We went to high school together and she just never grew up." I mumbled.

"Ah, high school drama. I think she'll probably will be the only one I don't like. Crystal is really nice. She invited me to join you guys tonight if you don't mind?"

"That would be really cool if you joined us. More fun that way. Did she invite Lauren?" I just had to ask.

"Um, actually, Lauren started talking shit about you this morning and Crystal called her a bitch. So I don't think she plans on asking Lauren to join us." I had to laugh at that and Victoria soon joined in. The rest of the day I helped Victoria unpack, and when Crystal got back, we got ready for tonight.

Crystal decided to dress me in an ice blue halter dress that had a circle between my breasts that the string wrapped around to tie around my neck, and she paired it with knee high black heeled boots. They did a light grey eye shadow for my eyes making them look smokey and let my hair hang in loose waves. The dress is not something I would normally wear, but I also wanted change and this was a way to get it. The dress was comfortable, jut a little to short. I'll have to be careful so someone don't get a grand view of my ass if I bent over.

Crystal wore a black halter dress with a silver belt and black high heels. She left her hair down, and for eye shadow she did a dark blue, light blue then a silver lining by her eyebrows. Victoria wore tight blue jeans, a pink blouse that had a low "v" going just below her breasts that tide and silver high heels. She used light blue eye shadow and a pink lip gloss, with her hair pinned half way up with curls.

Needless to say, we looked fucking hot. We got in Crystal's red Nissan GT-R , I climbed in the back. I didn't know where we were going, but somehow through many turns and me getting lost just watching, we pulled in front of Venom Nightclub. We got out and the valet took the car. Victoria and I started to go stand in line when we heard Crystal.

"Uh, girls where are you going?" Victoria and I looked at each other then the end of the line. Crystal just laughed and walked to the bouncer. "Crystal Lutz plus two." He nodded at her checking her out and let her pass with her tugging on us. She pulled us to a corner of the huge room I had no clue what was going on. "V.I.P. room, I wanted the best for us." We nodded and just followed her. When we got to the room, there was a lounge looking out over the dance floor. We had our own bartender even though we weren't old enough. There was a booth and a leather couch in the small room.

"Welcome Ms. Lutz, what would you like to drink?" I looked her at weird and she ordered our drinks.

"When you have money, you can do almost anything you want. I just don't like to flash it around that I have it." The bartender came back with our drinks while we were talking. I have never drank alcohol before so this was going to be a first. The bartender kept bringing up drinks all night and the more I drank, the more I relaxed. I danced with the girls and a couple of guys.

I'm so addicted to

all the things you do

when you're going down on me

in between the sheets

all the sounds you make

with every breath you take

its not like anything

when you're loving me

oh girl lets take it slow

so as for you well you know where to go

i want to take my love and hate you till the end

its not like you to turn away

from all the bullshit i cant take

its not like me to walk away

Crystal was dancing with a guy that stood about six foot and solid muscle, while Victoria was dancing with another guy not quite six foot or as muscled as his friend, but you could tell he could hold his own. Their friend came up and started dancing with me. He had my back to his chest moving our hips together. I felt his chiseled abs moving with my body.

i'm so addicted too all the things

you do when you're going down on me

in between the sheets

all the sounds you make

with every breathe you take

its not like anything

when you're loving me

yeahh

i know it was getting rough

all the times we spend

when we try to make

this love something better than

just making love again

its not like you to turn away

all the bullshit i cant take

just when i think i can walk away,

I starting grinding my hips into him, feeling his cool body against mine. I must be getting hot from all the alcohol if his body feels this cool.

i'm so addicted to all the things

you do when you're going down on me

in between the sheets

all the sounds you make

with every breathe

its not like anything

i'm so addicted to the things you do

when you're going down on me

all the sounds you make with every breath you take

its not like anything when you're loving me

yeahh

when you're loving me

i can not make it through

all the things you do

theres just got to be more than you and me

i'm so addicted too all the things you do

when you're going down on me

in between the sheets

all the sounds you make with every breath you take

its not like anything

its not like anything

Dancing with this guy made my body feel like it was on fire. An electric current running through my body. With Edward I felt a small spark, but not this. I turned my body so we were facing each other. He was defiantly hot. I put my arm around his neck and straddled one of his legs still moving my hips along with him. Looking up at him, he had brown hair barely below his ears, but it looked damn good. His face was perfect, but it was his eyes that got me. They were brown, but I could see the red in them.

i'm so addicted too

all the things you do

when you're going down

all the sounds you make with every breath

you take its not like anything

i'm so addicted to you

addicted to you

Cold skin...... Perfect chiseled body..... Red eyes...... That could only mean one fucking thing, right? Na, I've drank to much. I looked at him one last time, before his friends came over and they walked off.

"Wow, we are some lucky bitches! They were hot!" Victoria yelled over the music. Flo Rida 'Low' just came on and the three of us were grinding on each other. We got pushed back from people backing up, which pissed us off, so we walked to the front to see what was going on. What I saw shocked the hell out of me. Pretty much fucking a guy on the dance floor was Lauren in a barely there dress. It was pink, barely covered her ass and the front plunged down past her belly button, showing a lot of her breasts. Lauren never acted like this in school, and I briefly wondered if she was in the same stage as I was, just figuring herself out. Ignoring her, we went back to dancing a couple more songs before heading home.

When I finally crawled into bed, I had an ache in chest that I just blamed on the alcohol. Drifting off to sleep, I dreamed of the perfect guy I was dancing with tonight, hoping I would once again see him.


	2. Chapter 2

**K, well to start off with, you all know I don't own the Twilight characters, except Crystal and the human Victoria. Also I got one thing to say, YOU GUYS ARE FREAKING AWESOME! Just on chapter one I got 12 story alerts, 4 favorites, and 4 reviews, and that was just the first night I posted. So yeah totally awesome. Also, I don't think I mentioned last time, but Victoria and Crystal's pictures are my profile (what I picture them as) as well as outfits and Crystal's car. Oh and so it don't seem creepy, I know Alec was turned around the age of 16 but since Bella is 18 almost 19 and in college, were just gonna pretend that Alec (and Jane) were changed at the age of 21. K, I'll shut up now so you can read! **

**BPOV**

Waking up the next morning, I realized a couple of things. One, someone decided to beat the crap out of my head, then throw me in front of a fucking freight train. Second, I wanted to see the guy I was dancing with last night. And third, last night was the first time I was able to think of Edward without feeling the pain. Whether it was from my determination on a fresh start, the guy or the alcohol, I was damn determined to find out!

Deciding to pull myself up out of bed, I walked out to the kitchen in my shorts and tank top to find Crystal and Victoria sitting at the table. I mumbled my morning to them while grabbing some water.

"Um, hun, you might not want to drink any water." Victoria said. I looked at her like she was crazy, my mouth felt like a cotton field decided to plant itself in there. "

You drank tequila last night, drinking water will not help sober you up. Have one of my powerades." I nodded and grabbed a blue one, opening it, and drinking probably half of it in one go.

"So you girls ready to go out again tonight?" Crystal asked. I looked at those two like they were crazy. They looked a whole hell of a lot better then me. "I want to see if those guys come back tonight!" She said a little to loudly for my head. Granted I felt like total ass, but I did want to see that guy again. I nodded my approval before they handed me a couple of aspirin and told me to go to bed, which I gladly did. Hoping that six p.m. wouldn't come that early.

**APOV**

I was just getting dressed for the day when Felix came busting through my door. He gave me a look that I knew not to question and hurriedly threw on my jeans and a black fit t-shirt, and my shoes. Walking out the door, I wanted to know what was going on."Felix, what is going on?"

"I'm not real for sure. The bothers had a visitor that informed them of a human knowing of us." I nodded knowing that we were about to be sent to take care of her. Usually the group consisted of Felix, Demetri and myself. Walking into the thrown room,Jane, the only real family I had, walked up and grabbed my hand walking us to our spots. Once everyone was settled in, I had Jane on my left and Felix on my right followed by Demetri.

"We have been given news of a human girl that knows of our existence. Though we do not know how or why she has this information, it must be taken care of. Alec, you, Demetri and Felix are to leave tomorrow morning. Last known address of her is in Forks Washington. If she is no longer there, find her. You are not to leave until you do find her." We nodded our heads and were excused to get things arranged for tomorrow.

Our flight felt at two a.m. so we decided to hunt before we left. The flight was probably long to a humane, but was pretty short. We landed in Port Angeles and decided to just run the short distance to Forks. This is probably the greenest place I have ever seen, and the light constant drizzle was rather annoying. We came across a large white house I had known was the Cullen's. Are they the ones that told this human about us? I knew Carlisle had spent time with the brothers and knew of the rules, so I highly doubted it. We headed to the address that was given to us, to find a red small two story house with a police cruiser in the front.

I walked up to the house to see if I could hear anything. I heard a rough male voice talking, but didn't hear anyone else, so I assumed he was on the phone. "Renee I'm sure she's going to be fine. She's just a couple of hours away at college.......... Yes I know since they left it hasn't been easy on her........ No she hasn't heard from Edward or the rest of the Cullens..... No she left this morning, she is probably not even to Seattle yet, or she's to busy trying to settle in....... I'll tell her to call you if she calls me first." I didn't listen to the rest of the conversation. I had all the information the I needed. So she knew of the Cullen's, does that mean that they did indeed tell her?

"So we are going to Seattle?" Felix asked.

"Yes, seems she is at the college there. Demetri, this will be an easy track for you." He nodded and sprung to a window on the second floor before disappearing only to jump back out shortly after.

"Damn, her scent is wonderful. It made my mouth water, and I haven't smelt her blood yet."

"Demetri, we are not to kill her." I warned. I didn't want to deal with Aro on Demetri not being able to control his thirst. We made quick work to get to Seattle. Once there we found a motel close to the college before going there. We found her apartment pretty easy since her scent was still fresh. We heard three different girls talking about going out tonight and were going to leave soon to go to a club, so we went back to the motel and cleaned up.

When we got back to her apartment building there were three girls walking out. All of which looked hot but there was one that really stuck out to me. She had long mahogany hair, legs that looked to go on forever in those knee high boots and that blue dress didn't leave much to the imagination. We followed them to a club that was ironically called Venom Nightclub. The guy at the door wasn't going to let us in at first, then we gave him a good tip and he let us in easily.

We followed their scent and watched from afar. After she had a couple of drinks they started dancing, and I heard the girls calling the girl in the blue dress was Bella. I almost felt a pull to her, and when she danced with another girl, I couldn't help the growl that bubbled in my chest.

"Alec gotta thing for the human?" Felix asked joking around. I gave him a look that said to shut the fuck up. He was a smart man and didn't say anything more. After a couple more songs, I couldn't help it anymore and had to touch her.

"Felix, Demetri, go dance with her friends." I ordered, which they happily did. They started dancing with the two girls, and for us being old, they could dance to today's dances. Bella started to dance with herself, and I couldn't have that, my plan was working perfectly. I slid in behind her with her back to my chest and starting moving our hips together. The way she fit against me was like her body was molded just for mine. There was electricity pulsing threw me, almost in time with the music. Her smell was wonderful, but the blood-lust was quickly replaced with just plain lust.

She was making me feel things I had never felt before in my hundred plus years, even as a human. Even though times were different when I was changed compared to now, I was still twenty-one and still had fun. But with her body pressed against me, I almost felt like I was where I belonged. Again, like she was made for me. I growled a little bit at the guys watching her, though they wouldn't hear it over the music.

She turned in my arms, and put her arm around my neck and straddled one of my legs still moving her hips along with me. I could feel the heat from her center as she grinned into me. I guess I wasn't the only one turned on. I looked into her dark chocolate eyes, and got lost in them. I could see that she had alcohol running threw her system by the look in her eyes, but I also saw lust,recognition then confusion. I never wanted her to leave my arms, and that thought scared me. As the song ended I motioned to the two guys it was time to go and quickly left.

"Wow, we are some lucky bitches! They were hot!" I heard one of the other girls yell over the music. We quickly made our way outside, it would be easy to track her down later. We were quiet the whole way to the motel. I needed to figure out why in the hell I felt this way. There was almost like a dull ache in my chest, but that can't be right can it? I mean, were not suppose to feel like our heart was being ripped out.

"Alec, man, what in the hell is going on?" Demetri asked. Hmm, how do I put this?

"I'm not sure." I mumbled.

"You looked like you were getting pretty close to that girl dancing." I growled at that.

"I don't know what the fuck is going on. She's making me feel things I've never felt before. I actually have an ache in my chest being away from her. Her blood made venom pool in my mouth, but the smell of her arousal made it so her blood wasn't calling to me, but her actually body. What the fuck is going on?!" I demanded. I looked at Felix to see him smirking.

"You love her." He said as if I should have known that.

"What?" Was my smart response.

"You sound like I did when I met Heidi. You go from there." He said before leaving the room for me to think. That couldn't be right, those two are like soul mates or what the fuck ever. I'm _Alec fucking Volturi_ I did not need a woman in my life. But that's where your wrong my dear friend, the voice inside my head said.

"Fuck!" I yelled out to no one. I heard a phone ringing and just let one of the other two answer it.

"Hello?" Felix answered. "Ah yes Master Aro, we found her...... No, it wasn't hard, she is attending college in Seattle....... No we do not have her with us..... Well it seems we may have a problem..."

**BPOV**

Waking up and getting ready to go out again tonight didn't take as long as last night. I wore a simple jean skirt, red halter top and the same knee high boots. As we were leaving, I hoped that I would see that guy tonight. After I woke up from sleeping off my hang-over, everything was gone except for that ache in my chest. I had no idea what caused it since the alcohol was completing out of my system by now.

Once we got to the club, I decided not to drink tonight, but still danced and had a good time. All three of us were on the look-out for those guys. By the end of the night, we all came up empty handed, and the ache in my chest seemed to get worse.

The rest of the weekend flew by and before I knew it, we were all starting classes. Going to my first class, I felt as if someone was following me, but pushed it aside. I settled into a seat and waited for the teacher to come in.

"Ciao, il benvenuto a a italiano 101. Per favore di dichiarare che il suo nome e gli anni parlando italiano. (_Hello, welcome to to Italian 101. Please state your name and years speaking Italian._)" The teacher looked at me so I figured I was suppose to start. Damn, why did I have to sit in the front?

"Ehi, Mi chiamo Isabella, ma vado da Bella. Ho portato due anni di italiano nel liceo. (_Hey, My name is Isabella, but I go by Bella. I have taken two years of Italian in high school._)" I stated before closing myself off again. This year might be easier then I thought.

From then on out, every weekend was spend at the club or at college parties. I was able to hold my alcohol and very rarely had a hangover the following day. Right now we were getting ready for a swimsuit party at one of the frat houses. I was dressed in a blue bikini that had a chain between my breasts and going on the tie around my neck along with a chain around the side on the bottoms and clear high heels. Victoria was in a red trimmed bikini with a blue back ground and red flowers on it with a pair of red high heels with black lace and a bow on them. Crystal was wearing a blue bikini with pink swirls all over it and clear high heels.

Every weekend we went out, I always looked for that guy. The ache in my chest hasn't gone away. I found drinking usually dulled it, so needless to say, I drank.... a lot.

By the end of the night, and numerous guys hitting on me, I still hadn't found that guy and was getting ready to just give up hope.

Before I knew it, it was Halloween. I was sitting at the kitchen table doing my homework when I heard Crystal and Victoria come in.

"Bella! You have got to see our outfits for tonight!" Crystal said jumping up and down.

"Oh il buono Signore! Per favore non dirmi siamo vestiti come le sudicione! (_Oh good Lord! Please tell me we're not dressed like sluts! _)" Crystal looked at me like I had grown an extra head, and Victoria just looked me smugly. Oh shit, I forgot she could speak Italian, oops.

"Cigno di Marie di Isabella! Quando noi ha mai è vestito come lo sluts?! (_Isabella Marie Swan! When have we ever dressed like sluts?!_)" She screeched.

"Ok, mi ha lasciato riformula. Per favore dirmi lei ci ha è vestito nelle conclusioni che la mia abitudine di asino e tette appende fuori di! (_Ok, let me rephrase. Please tell me you have us dressed in closes that my ass and tits wont hang out of!_)" I giggled.

"Um... Ok so for us that don't speak Italian, please speak fucking English!" Crystal tried to seem annoyed but totally failed.

"Non penso che Crystal non ami sapendo che diciamo. Conviene? Terremo a intendere di vedere come ha infastidito può prendere? (_I don't think Crystal likes not knowing what we are saying. Agree? Shall we keep going to see how annoyed she can get?_)" I asked looking amused.

"Non penso che esso la porterà molto più lungo. È competitivamente qualcuno che deve sapere ciò che continua. Ma ciò indovino è perché l'amiamo! (_I don't think it will take her much longer. She's defiantly someone that needs to know what's going on. But I guess that's why we love her! _)" Victoria giggled out.

"Baciare le mie femmine di asino! (_Kiss my ass bitches!_)" Crystal yelled. Victoria and I looked at her shocked. When the hell did she learn to speak Italian?! "Oh yeah! That's right, now what! " She looked proud of herself.

"Che la può altro dice lo smartass? Ora Victoria e non posso parlare senza lei sapendo ciò che dicevano. O la fa? (_What else can you say smartass? Now Victoria and I can't speak without you knowing what were saying. Or do you?_ )" I asked. Victoria looked amused and Crystal looked annoyed.

"Yeah, OK, whatever, I have no clue what you guys were saying. I only know 'kiss my ass bitches'." We all started laughing.

"Ok, show me what your dressing us up as." I said between chuckles. Crystal led us into her room, and my jaw hit the ground! There on the bed were three outfits that were perfect for us. It's a damn good thing I feel comfortable with my body.

By the time we were ready to go to the party, I was dressed as a school girl. I had on a red plaid vest that ended shortly after my breasts, skirt that hung low on my hips, black thigh high fishnet pantyhose and black high heels. Victoria was dressed as a fantasy fairy in a blue corset and skirt, blue wings, a blue flower in her hair, black thigh high pantyhose and black high heels. Crystal being the crazy one that she is, dressed as a female mobster. Her outfit consisted of almost nothing really. Her black stripped top covered her breasts with a thin piece of fabric going down to a black stripped skirt with two bows, a collar around her neck with a bow, a pimp hat, thigh high black stripped pantyhose with bows at the top and silver high heels . Once again, we would draw attention.

We left for the party and when we got there, it was all ready in full swing. Loud music, drunks, you name it, they had it. I danced with a couple of guys along with my two favorite girls. Half-way through the night, I gave up hope on finding that guy again. I missed him, which was strange since I didn't know him. Around two a.m. I was ready to go home. I went to find Crystal and Victoria when I heard someone call my name. I voice was enough to make my panties go moist. I turned towards where I heard it, and saw the guy I had been looking for. He looked me in the eyes before turing around and walking out the door.

Oh, hell no! This aint gonna happen again! When I saw him, the ache in my chest went away, granted it was numbed from the alcohol, but seeing his gorgeous face, it all went away. I pushed threw the drunken people towards the door looking for him. I had finally made it outside, and was looking around, but didn't see him. Well I guess shitty really is my luck! Turning around to head inside, I saw a group of men maybe six or seven and a woman. Along them was the guy. The guy that for some reason, I just wanted to run to, and throw myself in his arms and kiss him like there's no tomorrow.

"Isabella, we've been waiting for you."

* * *

**So... whatcha think? What are The Bother's and Bella going to do now.... Dun.. Dun... Dun.....**


	3. Chapter 3

APOV

Aro was very pleased to hear that I may have found my "soul-mate" that he told us to stay put and they would come to us. Because after all, we can't kill her now. I was told to keep an eye on her which I gladly did.

I watched as she walked to class, learning that she was majoring in Italian Studies. I was pretty happy to know that, and listening to her speak Italian was the best experience so far.

I watched as she went to parties, always looking like sex on legs. I wanted to go to her, but went against it. I didn't want to scare her. I had to hold myself back many times when guys would dance with her, and try to make a move. But every time one did, she pushed him off and walked away. At every party she went to, she seemed to be looking for someone. Could I be lucky enough that she would be looking for me?

One thing that I did notice was Bella started drinking more. Even when she wasn't at parties, I could tell she had been drinking. She was pretty good at holding her own, even though she was tiny as hell. At one party, I saw her punch a guy because he wouldn't leave her alone, and knocked him out. I couldn't wait until she was changed, just to see how much strength she would have.

But when it all came down to it, she seemed happy here and I couldn't help but think what she would choose. Because it came down to either she get changed, or she would die. I knew that if she chose to die, I would follow shortly after. It's hard to believe that when I came to look for this girl, I could care less. I didn't need a woman in my life. I served in the guard for The Brothers and was happy with my life. And in just a few short weeks, I was willing to give up my existence for a human woman whom I haven't really met.

Tonight that would change though. The Brothers would be here soon, and we would contact her. I just hoped all went well and she decided to join us, more specifically me. We were in our room laughing at the funny humans that were getting ready for a holiday that they call Halloween. I knew Bella and her friends were going to a party tonight, and my mind wondered off to what she would be wearing. I was brought out of my fantasy by the Brothers coming in the room.

"Masters." I said while bowing.

"Young Alec. What a pleasure it is to see you again. May I have your hand, so I can see the human that has seemed to change your existence?" Aro asked. I nodded and stepped forward, allowing him to take my hand. Everything flashed through my memory: Bella's house in Forks, finding her at her dorm, following her to the dance club, dancing with her, everything I was feeling, following her around making sure she was safe, and lastly the pull I had towards her. "Ah, Alec, what a beautiful woman she is. I think Felix is correct, I think you have found the one you are meant to be with. Now, where does this leave us?"

"Master, if all goes well tonight, and Isabella agrees to it, as well as you, I would like her to finish out this year. She is majoring in Italian Studies. Of course I would stay here to protect her."

"Let's see how tonight goes shall we?" I nodded and made my way to Bella's to see if I could figure out which party they were attending. Her roommates were walking in, so I hid behind a tree listening to them.

"Do you think Bella will like our outfits tonight?" The one I've come to know is named Crystal asked.

"I hope so. She is going to look fucking hot. I just wish she could find that guy. Since we first went out, I noticed she's been drinking more, and every time we go out, she's looking for him." The other one, Victoria said. So she was looking for me. Could she be in the pain that I am in also?

"Well maybe we'll see him at Kappa Sigma tonight!" Crystal said before walking into the building. I had heard of it and found a map quickly locating it. Once that was done, I went back to my room to get the others. Since it was Halloween, we would be able to stay dressed the way we were, The Brothers in their black cloaks, the guards in their red ones, since I was to go get Isabella, I was wearing jeans, a t-shirt, and boots under my cloak. I wouldn't wear it when I went to get her, but once I joined the group, I would.

Once we got to the house the party was at, everyone stayed outside by the trees. Since I wasn't dressed up, I got a lot of looks when I was walking inside. I followed Bella's scent and found her easily, however I was not prepared for what I saw. Bella in a school girl uniform, showing me almost all of her body. I could feel my pants getting tighter the more I watched her. She started walking away and knew that now was my chance.

"Bella!" I yelled above the music. She stopped in her tracks and slowly turned around to face me. I looked into her eyes, trying to tell her how much I loved her already. I quickly turned around and left through the door, hoping that she would fallow.

Once outside, I joined the group, and quickly put my cloak back on, glad that it was going to hide my arousal. I saw her stumbling out of the house and just wanted to go catch her and never let her go. Knowing I couldn't, I stayed in the line. She looked disappointed and started to head back into the house, when she saw the group. Her eyes locked on mine, and I could see the feelings she was having.

"Isabella, we've been waiting for you." Aro spoke in almost a fatherly tone. That was unusual for him, his voice was usually hard, and you knew he was in charge. Bella looked at the group, and started to take a step forward, but then thought better of it. Aro sensing this, turned to look at me and gave me a nod. I slowly made my way to her, not knowing how she would react.

Once I was within arms reach, I stopped. "Isabella," fell softly from my lips. I placed my cold hand onto her warm cheek and she leaned into my touch.

"Alec, perhaps we should take this else where?" Aro asked so low that I would only be able to hear him.

"Isabella, would you like to go elsewhere to talk?" I asked.

"Yes, I just have to tell my friends that I am leaving. Give me a minute please?" I nodded my agreement and watched as she walked away. Actually touching her and hearing her voice talk to just me, clicked something inside me. The farther I watched her walk away from me, the more pain I had course through me. I dropped me my knees and gasped in air that I didn't need.

BPOV

"Isabella, we've been waiting for you." I looked at the group in front of me. Three older looking guys were in black cloaks, while the others were in red. I felt a pull towards their direction and looked back at the guy I had been searching for, for months now. I started to take a step towards him, then I noticed the red eyes. This was not a group of people, but a coven of vampires.

The one that seemed to be in charge nodded his head, and the guy walked slowly to me. I wanted him to either walk faster or I would soon be running to him. He finally made it to me, my name falling softly off his lips. He raised his hand to my cheek, I knew it was cold, but it only left a fire in its wake, and I couldn't help but lean into his touch.

"Isabella, would you like to go elsewhere to talk?" He asked. At this moment I would go anywhere he asked me to go.

"Yes, I just have to tell my friends that I am leaving. Give me a minute please?" I saw him nod, and turned to go into the house. I could feel him watching me, and the farther away I got from him, the stronger the ache in my chest became. I quickly found Crystal and Victoria and told them that I was leaving and would see them later. We hugged and said our goodbyes and I quickly made my way outside.

Walking outside, I didn't see Chris or his group of friends. Chris was a guy that always tried to get me to hook up with him and didn't take no for an answer. I tried to sneak by them without him noticing me. As fate would have it, luck was not on my side at this moment.

"Bella!" Chris yelled. I dropped my head so I was watching the ground as I kept walking. "I said Bella!" I stopped suddenly to find him in front of me. He was stepping closer to me, so I was walking backwards until I felt the side of the house on my back. I knew this wasn't going to end well. "Now that I finally have your attention, maybe I'll get what I want now."

"You'll never get me if that's what your wanting. Your nothing but fucking scum on the bottom of my shoe!" I said through clenched teethe with as much venom in my voice that I could muster. I felt a sharp sting on my cheek, only to look up at him and figured out he slapped me. I took a step toward him pissed, I mean how fucking dare he? I told him I didn't want him, so he fucking slaps me? Is he some kind of bitch? I laughed at that one, because yes, he is a bitch. He looked at me like I was crazy. "The only way you can get anything is to forcefully take it from people, but I am not someone that you can just take from. Your nothing but a little bitch!"

Maybe before I moved here, I would back down, and give in. But I wasn't the same girl that let people walk all over me. I wasn't going to back down, and feel all the pain. I was a better person, I knew my body, and was comfortable with it.

So with that in my mind, I stepped forward, drew my right arm back, and like a bullet fired out of a gun, let it go. I heard the satisfying sound flesh pulling away from bone. I got a smug look on my face, knowing that I am the one that caused him pain. I was the one making him cry out like the little bitch that he was. When he started to get up, I started to walk away. I got no more then five feet away when I felt a hand on my arm and me getting thrown backwards. I felt the sickening blow to my head, causing all my pain to come forward. Not only pain from the hit, but everything hit me. All the pain I've felt within the last year since Edward left me. I let a sob out before I welcomed the darkness.

APOV

I felt hands on my shoulders, and looked up to see Felix and Heidi, Felix offering me a hand to help me out, and Heidi with a knowing look.

"It'll get better Alec, I promise." Heidi said.

"How long will this last? I feel like I have to be there with her."

"Once you get closer, it wont hurt as bad when she is away for short period of times." She stated.

"Alec, you have my permission. If she agrees to be your mate, and wants to continue and finish out this year, you may stay." Aro spoke for the first time since Bella left.

"She don't know you, but I can see the bond of love and trust she has for you already. I can see Aro becoming a father figure to her as well as Ciaus and myself an uncle figure to her. And your love for her Alec, you will protect her with everything you have. You are her soul-mate." Marcus said with so much passion, I couldn't argue with him.

"Bella! ..........I said Bella! ......Now that I finally have your attention, maybe I'll get what I want now." I heard a guy state. I fallowed the voice and saw a guy had Bella back up against a wall. I knew the growl building in my chest would escape soon. I started to take a step towards then when I felt an arm on my shoulder.

"Let's see how she handles herself. No harm will come to her." Aro said. I knew he already saw her as a daughter and would protect her.

"You'll never get me if that's what your wanting. Your nothing but fucking scum on the bottom of my shoe!" I could hear the venom in her voice.

"She will defiantly be able to handle you Alec." Aro said with a small chuckle. About the time he said that, the person that had her backed against the wall had slapped her. Before I could step forward, she started laughing. Aro looked me at, and I looked at her like she had grown three heads. He just slapped her and she's standing there laughing? "The only way you can get anything is to forcefully take it from people, but I am not someone that you can just take from. Your nothing but a little bitch!"

The young woman I was in love with, had fire, and spirit. I'm pretty sure I just fell even more in love with her. I didn't think she could surprise me anymore, until I saw her bring her arm back and punch the guy. He fell to the ground and I couldn't help but laugh. She was a smaller built person, even more so compared to the guy she just dropped on the ground that was now wailing like a child that was told 'no'. The guy started to stand up as she was walking away only for him to grab her and throw her into the wall. I had enough at this point. I could see the pain flash across her face, and it went straight to my cold non beating heart. As I was running towards him at a human's pace, I saw that Demetri and Felix had beat me to the punch, literally.

"Alec, go to Bella, take care of her." Heidi said softly.

I walked over to Bella's limp body. I saw the blood coming from the small wound, and checked her neck. After a quick exam, I carefully picked her up, and started to carry her to the motel room. Once I got there, I carefully laid her on the bed, ran to the bathroom and got a warm washcloth and began to clean the wound. It wasn't bad, but I knew head wounds seemed to bleed more. By the time I cleaned her up, and slipped one of my button down shirts on her, after all I didn't want my family to see her body more then they already have, my family started to make their way into the room.

"How is she Alec?" Aro asked.

"A small head wound. She will be fine I hope." I said to him before turning my attention back to Bella. "Please love, wake up. I can't lose you. I love you." I whispered to her.

BPOV

_I was on my way home from school. Edward had been acting weird since my birthday, distant. His family wasn't at school, and most of the time, neither was Edward. So when I pulled into my driveway I was surprised to see him there._

_"Edward." I said calmly climbing out of my truck._

_"Bella, come for a walk with me." He said looking at me, but I could tell by his eyes, he was miles away from me. He turned and walked into the woods, me following behind him. We walked for a couple of minutes before he stopped and turned, facing me._

_"Bella, we're leaving."_

_"Why now? Why not another year? I will have grad.." I looked up to see that he wasn't saying something. "When you say we..."_

_"I mean my family and myself."_

_"Okay... I'll come with."_

_"Bella, you can't. Where we're going, it's not a good place for you."_

_"I belong where you are."_

_"Bella, I don't want you.. to come with."_

_"You...don't....want...me?" I stuttered out._

_"No." His answer was short and to the point. He looked at me with eyes that were so clear and deep, I knew he wasn't lying or sorry for the pain he was putting me through. "Your not good for me Bella."_

_"I'm...not...good enough...for you." I stated. I was tired of this line of questioning._

_"I would like to ask one favor, don't do anything reckless or stupid. And I will make a promise in return. I won't come back, this will be the last time you see me. It will be as if I never existed." As the last sentence left his mouth, I felt all my rage and anger flare up._

_"How dare you?!" I screamed at him. He looked at me confused. "As if you never existed? Are you fucking crazy! I will live everyday for the rest of my life knowing you existed! I have the fucking proof on my wrist from James!" I stopped to catch my breath before starting in again. "Your taking the easy way out. When things get hard you leave and try to bring me down? Saying that you don't want me and I'm not good enough. You say you love me, yet you degrade me? You never fucking loved me, you loved the idea of being with me! Get the fuck out of here and out of my damn life!" Edward looked shocked at my outrage, but nodded and walked away._

I thought I would feel the pain from his walking away from me yet again, but I didn't. I felt all the weight he had put on my shoulders, lift away. I finally stood up to him, even if it was in my dreams. I finally had the closure I needed. I could feel the fog start lifting away from me enough to hear voices.

"How is she Alec?" Aro asked.

"A small head wound. She will be fine I love, wake up. I can't lose you. I love you." That's all it took for the rest of the fog to clear. I opened my eyes to the most beautiful red eyes. I should have been afraid, knowing this vampire fed off human blood, but I felt safe with him. "Bella, love welcome back. Are you hurting anywhere?"

I went to sit up and felt a small pain in my head. Not as bad as a hangover, I thought. "My right hand hurts a little bit." I said looking down to see it was scrapped with a little bit of dried blood on it. At that moment everything came back, Chris, me telling Chris off, him slapping me, me laughing at him then punching him, him throwing me into the wall. But it was all worth it. I cracked up laughing and when the vampires in the room looked at me like I had lost my mind, I simply held up my hand. A few chuckled along with me, until I looked at the leader.

"You are a feisty one aren't you Isabella?"

"Yes I am...." I trailed off not knowing his name.

"Aro." He stated simply.

"Yes I am Aro. I wasn't always that way. In fact moving here is what really brought me out of my shell." I said with a smile on my face.

"Bella, would you like to meet everyone?" Aro asked, which I nodded for my reply. "Well I'm Aro, these are my brothers Caius and Marcus. This is Felix, Heidi, Demetri, and the one standing next to you is Alec. The rest of the guard have returned home." I looked into Alec's eyes and I could feel the love coming out of him. But then I remembered what Aro had said, and it confused me.

"What do you mean by 'the rest of the guard have returned home'?"

"Isabella, how much do you know about us?" I'm guessing by us, he meant vampires.

"Can't say that I know much." I stated.

"Ah, well let me fill you in. In our world, we have but one rule. To keep humans silent to our world. Shall one find out, they have a choice." He looked at me to make sure I knew what he was saying. I must have showing that I was listening because he soon continued. "You can either be changed or be killed. Since we, we being Caius, Marcus and myself, are the Kings of our world, we must enforce this law."

"So what your saying is, I can either be killed, or changed?" I asked confused. I knew I wanted this when I was with Edward, but since he left and I got the closure I needed, is this what I still wanted, to be changed?

"Well, when it comes to you, let's say you are different. We wish that you would join us,but yes, the decision is yours." I looked at Alec, and felt all the pain disappear, like it was never there to begin with. I could see the pain in his eyes when it came to me making a choice. Why did it matter to much to him? Then his sentence that brought me out of the fog came back. Please love, wake up. I can't lose you. I love you." Could the feeling I have for him really be love? I didn't know him, but I knew there was a pull to him.

Now the question is, do I feel like take a leap into the unknown on someone I just met, and possibly get hurt, or just let them kill me?

* * *

**So what do you think? What will Bella choose? What do you think of badass Bella that punches guys?  
**

**Fics I recommend: **

**Lost and Found fiberkitty  
When Yesterday Hurts angelnlove52  
Clipped Wings and Inked Armor hunterhunting  
Son of a Preacher Man LaViePastiche  
Détruit Somah  
Modern Arrangement Saewod  
Paris Stars Are Blind clpsuperstar  
Another Girl, Another Planet Sheena Is A Punk Rocker**

**All these fics can be found in my favorite stories.  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**BPOV**

I sat there on the bed, feeling very warm and cozy. I shouldn't feel that way with the clothes I was wearing, so I looked down to find blood red button down shirt, that I know I wasn't wearing before. I looked at the room full of vampires and felt my blush, knowing they had seen my body earlier. Even more so, Alec had seen my body earlier. What if I wasn't good enough for him? For some reason this really bothered me. I looked at Alec, and almost as if he could read my mind, he shyly looked down. I swear if he could blush, he'd be even more red then me.

"Ah Isabella has made our young Alec shy." Aro chuckled and I could see him as a father, with his good nature and soft tone.

"I'm sorry." I mumbled.

"No worries, sweet Isabella. Alec is quit fond of you, as we all are. Please, have you made your decision?" He asked softly. That question brought back the matter at hand. Change or be killed? I was thinking of the later, and just the thought knocked the breath out of me. It hurt to even think about not being around Alec, and that kind of bothered me, I didn't know him.

I watched as Alec stepped away from me, and towards Aro. Alec raised his hand, and Aro took it. It was almost like they were having a silent conversation. What in the hell is going on?

**APOV**

When Bella opened her eyes, and stared into mine, it was like she could see my soul, every part of my existence, things nobody but I knew. Ok that was a lie, because Aro also knew, but you know what I mean.

"Bella, love welcome back. Are you hurting anywhere?" I asked softly. She started to sit up, and I saw as she winced in pain.

"My right hand hurts a little bit." She admitted. She looked down and saw her hand, some dried blood I forgot to clean up. She looked thoughtful for a moment, and then she just started laughing. I looked at her questionably, even though she was looking around the room, and just simply help up her hand. Then it became known to everyone that she remembered what had happened. I chuckled lightly along with a few of my friends.

"You are a _feisty_ one, aren't you Isabella?" Aro asked.

"Yes I am...." She trailed off.

"Aro." He stated simply.

"Yes I am Aro. I wasn't always that way. In fact moving here is what really brought me out of my shell." She had the most beautiful smile on her face.

"Bella, would you like to meet everyone?" Aro asked, which she nodded for a reply. "Well I'm Aro, these are my brothers Caius and Marcus. This is Felix, Heidi, Demetri, and the one standing next to you is Alec. The rest of the guard have returned home." She looked into me eyes. I really did love this woman, and couldn't stand being without her.

"What do you mean by 'the rest of the guard have returned home'?" She asked confused.

"Isabella, how much do you know about us?" Aro asked.

"Can't say that I know much."

"Ah, well let me fill you in. In our world, we have but one rule. To keep humans silent to our world. Shall one find out, they have a choice. You can either be changed or be killed. Since we, we being Caius, Marcus and myself, are the Kings of our world, we must enforce this law."

"So what your saying is, I can either be killed, or changed?" Bella asked confused.

"Well, when it comes to you, let's say you are different. We wish that you would join us,but yes, the decision is yours." She nodded and started thinking. I wish Aro wouldn't have given her the option of death. But I knew it was her choice and her right to chose which she would like. And the rest of my existence depended on her whether she knew it or not. She sat there for a while before looking down. I followed her line of vision to my shirt that she was wearing. If the rest of my family weren't here, I wouldn't have put it on her, and would have cherished her body the way it should be. When her eyes caught mine, I quickly looked down. I didn't want her to look into my mind and see what I was just thinking.

"Ah Isabella has made our young Alec shy." Aro chuckled.

"I'm sorry." She mumbled.

"No worries, sweet Isabella. Alec is quit fond of you, as we all are. Please, have you made your decision?" He asked softly. This was the moment I wasn't looking forward to. I looked at her, while it seemed she had a war going on inside her head before she had a look of pain then confusion flashed across her face. In that moment, I decided that if she did chose to be changed, I wanted her to love me, for me. I stepped toward Aro and raised my hand. He's had many of these silent conversations to know what I was asking. He brought his hand up and grabbed onto mind. I flashed the memory of me making up my mind, on both if she wanted to die, that I would fallow, and that if she wanted to be changed, that she would love me on her own, without knowing that we were soul mates. He nodded even though he looked sad at my first thought.

"Aro?" Bella asked.

"Yes Isabella." Aro replied.

"If I decide to be changed, would I be able to finish college?" She asked timidly.

"I would allow you to finish off this year, but with a guard of your choice to stay here, and my understanding is your majoring in Italian Studies, correct?" Bella nodded. "Then what a better place to study Italian Studies then in Italy itself?"

"You mean after this year, you would allow me to finish off my other years and get my major before I'm changed?"

"If that is your wish. But you will move to Volterra when you are done with this school year." She seemed thoughtful for a while longer. She looked at me, causing both our eyes to lock on each other. With that one look, I knew what her answer was.

"I wish that Alec would be my guard the remainder of my time here." She spoke sure of herself, never once taking her eyes off me.

"Wouldn't have it any other way Isabella. Now that you have made your decision, we will be on our way." Aro spoke before arranging to leave. Within a half hour it was just Bella and I alone in my room.

"Alec, since you will be here for over six months, and I'm going to assume with me most of the time, it would be a waist of money for you to keep your hotel room. If you wish, you may keep your things in my room at my apartment. Also please know that my friends will be asking about you, I would like them to think that you and I are dating, that way when it comes time to go to Italy, they will think it's because we are in a serious relationship."

"As you wish Bella."

**BPOV**

I wasn't really for sure how my friends were going to take Alec pretty much living with us, even though they would just think he was visiting..... a lot. It really was foolish for him to put the money out to stay in a motel room for the remainder of the school year. The only thing he would need in the room would be a shower, and I don't personally think that a shower is worth $130 a day. He could just use our shower while everyone is at out of the house.

Earlier when I was thinking about what I wanted to do, and I looked into Alec's eyes, I got lost. I briefly saw a future with him, as my equal. None of that demanding and following shit that Edward and I had. I saw Alec and I happy and in love, but as fast as it came it went. I mean seriously, I'm a plain human, and he is just.... just his name puts an ache between my legs and my panties to dampen. It was never like that with Edward, I mean yeah he was hot, but he never touched me sexually or just his name didn't do anything like my body is doing for Alec.

Taking a final breath, I prepared for the line of questioning by my friends. Pulling into our parking lots, I saw that Crystal's car wasn't here so since its almost five in the morning, she probably stayed at a guys house or got a ride home, I wasn't sure about Lauren, or Victoria.

"Ready?" I asked Alec walking to the front door of the apartment. He grabbed my hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. I felt the warmth from his hand, even though it should have been cold, and I could still feel the electric current running through my arm. I gave him a warm smile back and pushed open the door. No one was here, so I made my way to the kitchen, my stomach growling at me to eat. Alec sat in a chair at the table while I grabbed a snack size bag of potato chips and debated on grabbing a bottle of water or a alcohol beverage. With the last couple of hours, I knew it would help me.

"Bella, may I ask you a question?" Alec spoke softly, almost like he was afraid to ask.

"Shoot."

"Why have you been drinking?" I looked at him dumbfounded, how would he know that I've been drinking?

"Why would you ask me that?"

"Well, this may sound like I'm a stalker, and I truly am sorry for that, but since that first night I met you, I was asked to keep an eye on you." Oh, I guess that made sense.

"Well, I may sound crazy, but since I met you it seems like I always seemed to have a dull ache in my chest." He nodded, and was about to say something when we heard the front door open.

"Bella, Crystal, Victoria? Anyone here?" Fuck, it was Lauren. I guess time to get this over with.

"Yeah, Lauren, I'm home. In the kitchen." I gave a glance to Alec, saying sorry for what he was about to endure.

"What the fuck are you doing.... Oh, hello. Bella you didn't say you had a guy over for a study session." Alec looked at me questionably. Well he was from Italy so he would know how to speak Italian, right?

"Sono Alec spiacente, questo è Lauren, se lei mi ha seguito, poi lei sa di lei. (I'm sorry Alec, this is Lauren, if you have been following me, then you know of her.)" He gave me a quick nod and winked at me. That wink caused me to become extremely turned on, and the low rumble in his chest let me know that he smelt my arousal.

"Ok, with you speaking Italian, I'm safe to say that this fine ass guy is free on the market. Not that I would have a competition with you." Lauren said snobby like. That fucking bitch, how dare she degrade me in front of him. I was about to say something to her, but Alec beat me to it.

"Actually, no I'm not free on the market as you put it. And I would greatly appreciate it if you didn't speak to my girlfriend like that." Alec said smugly. Oh lordy, I think I'm falling in love with him. Lauren looked taken back, then pissed off as she stormed into her room, just before the front door opened again.

"Wow Bella what did you do to piss her off this time?" Crystal asked before her and Victoria cracked up laughing.

"Actually it wasn't me, it was my boyfriend." I looked at Alec smugly and he winked. I think my knees just gave out a little bit. Crystal and Victoria walked into the kitchen and saw Alec.

"Ah, the guy from Venom, so where are your two friends?" Crystal asked.

"Well they actually returned home, while I decided to stay here a while longer." He winked at me making me actually blush on that one because he was implying to them he was staying for me. The girls told me goodnight before heading to bed. I decided to lay down for awhile and headed to my room, Alec following behind me. He gave me a kiss on the cheek and I drifted off to sleep.

That's how the next couple of months went. Alec and I hanging out when I wasn't in class. We went to a couple parties with my friends and I really got to know Alec. He was a sweet guy, that I was starting to fall for. When I wasn't around him, I still felt that ache in my chest, so I stayed around him as often as I could. When I would wake up, he would always say I said interesting things in my sleep causing me to blush.

We eventually went from pretending to date, to actually dating. In public we would hold hands and he would kiss me. But when he kissed me, it was so much different then Edward. Edward was always careful, constantly stating that he could hurt me at any moment. Alec, he was careful from his strength around me, but didn't treat me like a glass doll. And when he kissed me, my knees would always give out on me.

One night we came home from a party, and as soon as my door was closed we were making out. He had more control over his blood-lust then Edward did. Alec 'moved in' with us shortly after we started dating.

Tonight was my going away party. I had applied at a couple colleges in Italy close to Voltera and got accepted. Of course my parents think that I'm going on a full scholarship for school there, and Alec and I are leaving tomorrow morning for me to "visit" the colleges.

We were going back to Venom Night Club. I was dressed in a light blue dress with the neck line plunging down past my breasts with a hook towards the bottom with thigh high boots. I left my hair down, since Alec likes to play with it.

I walked out to the living room, and just had to go back in my bedroom to change my panties. Alec was dressed in black wash jeans, a black button down with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, showing off the milky skin I just wanted to lick, white DC shoes, and of course this Volturi necklace.

I pulled my eyes off of him when I heard someone clear their throat. I looked up and saw Alec smirking at me, causing me to blush and look down. I felt him before I saw or heard him approach me. He leaned down and whispered seductively and my ear.

"You are beyond mouth watering, my sexy Isabella. I can't wait until I get you home tonight." His teeth grazed my ear lob causing me to shiver in pleasure before he crashed his mouth to mine. I moaned into his mouth causing him to enter his tongue and start a dance with mine.

"If you guys don't stop, we are going to be late!" Crystal giggled out. We made quick work getting to the club, and like last time, we had no problem getting in. When we walked in, Get Low by Lil Jon was playing and my hips started moving on their own slowing against Alec. I felt the rumble in his chest and just turned me on even more.

"You keep that up, and we won't make it home." He whispered before sitting down, and pulling me in his lap. I ground my hips into his hips earning a growl and a "Bella" as a warning.

I danced a couple of times with Crystal and Victoria. Mostly I danced with Alec, and the sexual tension between us was wearing us both down. We were sitting down for a song me catching my breath and Alec acting like he was to, when a very seductive song came on causing me to grab Alec and pull him to the dance floor.

Hey how you doin lil mama? lemme whisper in your ear

Tell you sumthing that you might like to hear

You got a sexy ass body and your ass look soft

Mind if I touch it? and see if its soft

Naw I'm jus playin' unless you say I can

And im known to be a real nasty man

And they say a closed mouth dont get fed

So I don't mind asking for head

You heard what I said, we need to make our way to the bed

And you can start usin' yo head

You like to fuck, have yo legs open all in da butt

Do it up slappin ass cuz the sex gets rough

Switch the positions and ready to get down to business

So you can see what you've been missin'

You might had some but you never had none like this

Just wait til you see my dick

Alec had my back against his chest and he was leaning down whispering the song in my ear. His lips kept grazing my ear causing me to moan.

Ay bitch! wait til you see my dick

Wait til you see my dick

Ay bitch! wait til you see my dick

Imma beat dat pussy up

Ay bitch! wait til you see my dick

Wait you see my dick

Ay bitch! wait til you see my dick

Imma beat dat pussy up

Like B-AM, B-AM, B-AM, B-AM, B-AM, B-AM, B-AM, B-AM, B-AM, B-AM, B-AM, B-AM, B-AM, B-AM, B-AM, B-AM

Beat da pussy up, Beat da pussy up, Beat da pussy up, Beat da pussy up, Beat da pussy up, Beat da pussy up, Beat da pussy

Up, Beat da pussy up

I turned so I was facing him and could see the lust in his eyes. He was still leaning down so I started whispering the next verse.

You fine, but I aint gone sweat ya

See I wanna fuck, tell me whats up

Walk around the club with yo thumb in ya mouth

I gently bit his neck, knowing it wouldn't cause him any pain, just pleasure, earning me a small purr from him. I straddled his leg throwing my arms around his neck pulling him to me. His hands moved to my hips, pulling me as close as I could get. I brought my lips to his and his hands moved down to cup my ass.

Put my dick in, take your thumb out

There might be a lil kosher to deal with

Wet fat hoe's they dont spill shit

I keep a hoe hot when I'm puttin' in work

Wanna skeet skeet you bout to get your feelin's hurt

Cuz I'll beat dat cat with a dog

And knock da walls of a broad til she scrawl

Like (OOOOOH!)

Yea something like that, but it depends on the swing of the baseball bat

Alec turned me around again so my back was to his chest. I kept my right arm bent behind me going around his neck while my left one intertwined with his left hand on my hip. I dropped his hand and bent over, making sure to keep my ass on his dick, and grind on him, bringing my back up slowly. When I was fulling standing up again, his hands went to my thighs, and rubbed their way up to my panty line, causing me to moan.

Fuck a bitch on da counter make the

Plates fall Back

On the floor she aint screamin she a nut so they crack

Crack...crack

Fuck that bend over imma give you a smack

Ay bitch! wait til you see my dick

Wait til you see my dick

Ay bitch! wait til you see my dick

Imma beat dat pussy up

Ay bitch! wait til you see my dick

Wait you see my dick

Ay bitch! wait til you see my dick

Imma beat dat pussy up

Like B-AM, B-AM, B-AM, B-AM, B-AM, B-AM, B-AM, B-AM, B-AM, B-AM, B-AM, B-AM, B-AM, B-AM, B-AM, B-AM

Beat da pussy up, Beat da pussy up, Beat da pussy up, Beat da pussy up, Beat da pussy up, Beat da pussy up, Beat da pussy

Up, Beat da pussy up

"You ready to go home?" Alec's voice was rough, turning me on even more. I didn't trust so I just nodded my head. We said by to our friends, saying we would see them at home, and quickly walked outside to grab a cab.

I barely had my bedroom door closed before my back was shoved against it. I wrapped my arms around Alec's neck, pulling myself up to wrap my legs around his waist.

"You've been a tease tonight, my love." He whispered.

"So have you. Now what?" I whispered at the same noise level as he did. I barely got my question finished before my panties were ripped off, along with a growl. Alec attacked my lips carrying me over to the bed. We made quick work of getting our clothes off. Alec placed himself at my entrance, looking in my eyes for permission. He knew I was still a virgin.

"Alec, I love you!" I moaned out as he slowing pushed into me. It was true, I did love him. He was my everything. I couldn't stand being away from him even if it was for a short amount of time. I thought I had loved Edward, but that was nothing compared to the way I feel about Alec.

"I love you to baby." He waited until I nodded my head for him to continue. Once I got over the pain of being filled, it was the best feeling ever. The moans coming from me, had been sounds I had never heard come from my body. He was moving slow until I couldn't handle it any longer, and started meeting him thrust for thrust.

"Alec, baby... please." I don't know what I was begging for, but I knew I wanted it. He must have known because he started to move faster before leaning town and taking my nipple into his mouth and slightly sucking. I felt a fire start in my lower belly that started to coil up. Alec must have felt myself starting to tighten because his free hand slid down to where we were joined and started rubbing my clit.

"Come with me Isabella. I want us to come together." He purred causing the fire in me to explode. I slammed my eyes shut, before screaming out Alec's name. At this point I didn't care if the people upstairs heard me, at least they would know the name of the man making me feel this way. Coming down off my high, I opened my eyes and saw white fucking dots, and a smirking Alec. He slowly pulled out of me, making me whimper from no longer being connected to him, and laid down beside me. I rolled onto my side and snuggled into Alec, with my left leg thrown over his hip, my arm on his chest, and my head in the crook of his neck.

"So you love me huh?" He asked.

"I do."

"I love you to." I hummed my response before I started to pepper kisses on his neck.

"Don't start something you can't finish love."

"Oh, I plan on finishing." I said smugly.

"Sleep love, for tomorrow is the start of our forever." He kissed the top of my head, pulling me into a sleep filled with Alec, and forever.

* * *

So the next chapter Bella gets a feel for the life she will soon be living. What did you think of this chapter? Let me know!


	5. Chapter 5

**BPOV**

Is this really happening? I'm currently curled up in Alec's lap on our way to Italy. Last night was amazing with Alec. I told him I loved him and meant every word when I said it, even though I was afraid he would leave me like Edward did. But Alec was going to give me one thing Edward didn't, Alec was giving me forever.

I couldn't think like that. I gave everything I am to Alec last night, I was his. I wasn't for sure how he was going to act this morning when I woke up, but it all came down to, I didn't need to waste the energy worrying.

_I woke up to the smell of Alec. I cracked my eyes open and saw that I was snuggled into him, which didn't surprised me, what did surprise me was the skin on skin contact. Last night flashed through my head and I got worried about what Alec would think, and I could feel my heart trying to escape from my chest. _

_ "Love, what has you so worked up?" Alec asked softly placing a gentle kiss on my forehead. Well how in the hell do I answer that? 'Sorry if I wasn't good enough last night and you totally regret everything, oh by the way, are we ready to leave for Italy?' Yeah that would only make me sound even more like a dumbass. _

_ When I didn't answer him, I felt his hand under my jaw, gently making me look at him. I looked into this eyes and saw nothing but love, devotion, and lust. I brought my lips up to his, savoring in all the taste that is Alec. _

_ He slid his tongue along my bottom lip, asking for entrance. He didn't need to ask, I'd never get enough of him. What started out as a loving kiss, soon turned into a kiss of need. _

_ I needed Alec. I needed him like the air I breathed. I started to pull myself onto him, causing him to slightly growl and help me move. I straddled his hips easily while still kissing him. _

_ "Isabella, I love you, never doubt that." Alec said softly before thrusting his hips up, and sliding into me, making us both moan. _

We had started landing, and before I knew it, we were entering Volterra. The stone wall entering into the city was beautiful, made probably in the thirteenth century.

Walking into the castle, I held onto Alec tightly. Since Alec and I had been together, I have talked to and gotten close to a couple of the vampires here. We walked into the throne room where Alec was told everyone was. This room was fucking huge! Probably at least five stories tall, but it was all open and the stone worked walls and marble flooring was beautiful. I was pulled out of my looking around by someone clearing their throat.

"Felix!" I yelled running and throwing myself into his arms hugging him. Once he sat me down, I was engulfed in another pair of arms. "Demetri!" Once he put me down, I saw Heidi standing beside Felix, walking up to her, she reached out and pulled me into her arms as well. Man did I feel loved today.

"How are you Bella?" She asked softly. I was about to answer when another voice stopped me.

"Brother, this is the reason you have been away for so long?" I looked to see a shorter woman, a little shorter then me talking. She looked a lot like Alec, so I assumed this was Jane. Wow, I didn't think she would be that big of a bitch.

"Sister, don't be rude." Alec stated walking up and pulling me into his chest. He started to walk towards one side of the room, only to be followed by everyone that had just hugged me plus Jane.

"Isabella, I'm so glad to see you again."

"As it is you Aro. How are you?" I asked softly knowing he would still hear me and still stunned by how Jane was acting.

"All is well dear. All is well." We were pulled out of our conversation by a feral growl. I looked beside me and saw Alec glaring and this would be the first and only time I had ever been afraid of Alec. I fallowed his line of sight and saw Jane throwing daggers at me. _If looks could kill, I'd be nothing but fucking ashes, damn! _ "Jane, is there a problem?" Jane looked at Aro, shook her head and bowed her head. _What the fuck?!_

"Jane, may I ask why you were trying to cause pain to your brothers mate?" Marcus asked. I gave him a quick smile for a greeting before looking back at Aro. _Wait a fucking minute! Did he just ask why she was trying to cause me pain? _

"She is nothing but a human. She has taken my brother away from me. She deserves to die, so why did you give her the choice? She long last long with vampires around her!" She stated. She just done did piss me off, I calmly walked over to her, but spoke in a deadly voice.

"How dare you? You know nothing about me! I didn't take your brother away, he is standing right beside me. As for living around vampires, I have lived six months around them before your brother came into my life, then you add in the seven months he has _lived with me, _I'm pretty sure the only problem I'm going to have about being around anyone here, will be your bitchy ass. As for trying to hurt me, I'm glad your fucking power wont work on me, whatever the hell that is! So you can take the stick out of your ass and be happy for your brother." I looked at her with a smirk on my face as Alec pulled me back to him. She just stood there dumbfounded before getting a look like she was off in space and scared.

"Dear sister, if you can not respect my wishes with Bella, and only blame her for things that were out of my power, then you no longer have a claim as a brother on me."

"Alec, please give your sister her senses back." Aro said with a slight chuckle in his voice.

"Alec even though your sister is a bitch, it's not nice to threaten or take away her site." I kissed his neck earning a small purr from Alec and a glare from Jane. Jane walked up to Aro, giving him her hand. When Alec and I got close, I asked him about the powers learning that Aro could see your thoughts by simply touching him, Jane could cause you pain just by her looking at you, Alec could make you lose one or all of your senses, Demetri can track anyone down, and Marcus can read bonds between two people. Aro nodded at Jane, and she quickly turned around to leave.

While she was walking she stopped by me and said so low I wasn't sure if I was suppose to hear her or not. "You won't last. Your nothing but a plain human. My brother will wise up and leave you." She stormed out of the room. I knew Alec loved me, but what if she was right? What if he did see just how plain of a human I was and leave me? Aro speaking pulled me out of my thoughts.

"Isabella, we never did find out how you knew of us. May I please have your hand?" Aro asked softly. I turned and gave Alec a quick kiss on his neck, _I could never get enough of him, _before walking up to Aro and placing my hand into his. I would have to ask Marcus later what he sees when he looks at Alec and I, along with maybe a couple other people. "Interesting." Aro spoke, once again bringing me out of my thoughts. I looked at him questionably, trying to figure out what I thought that would be so 'interesting'. "Jane's power doesn't work on you, and it seems that mine don't work either. Alec, please try yours, but only briefly, I wouldn't want your mate afraid of you."

I walked over to Alec smiling, letting him know it would be alright. After all, I could never be afraid of him, and now that Jane was no longer in here, I trusted everyone in this room not to hurt me.

"I love you Alec. I trust you." I mumbled while kissing him. Pulling back he nodded, and took a step back.

"Master, it seems she is blocking mine as well."

"As a human, she is a strong shield. Imagine what she will be like when she is turned." Aro said with a smile on his face. "Moving on, Alec, did you want Isabella to have her own room or would you like her to stay in yours?"

"It is up to her, but I do wish she would stay in my room." I nodded at him telling him I would like to stay with him.

"As you wish, now back to my original question. How did you manage to find out about us? We must address this situation."

"I won't tell you if you just plan on causing harm to the vampire or vampires. I actually figured it out, he or she never told me. I do not wish for them to be punished because in the end it has led me to Alec, as well as you, my new family." I stated calmly but deep down I was scared. I mean here I was, a simple human pretty much demanding that the Cullen's don't get harmed to the Volturi Kings.

"Normally I could not agree to this. But since it has brought you to your sou.... uh mate, and according to you they did not speak of us, no harm will come to them unless they brake a law."

I nodded before trying to figure out where I wanted to start the story. " I originally met them in high school. I moved to Forks to live with my father, giving my mom and her new husband space and time to travel. Anyway, he was in my bio class. I knew there was something different about him. It was actually an old Indian legend that caused me to figure out he was a vampire, along with his family. I started dating him, and everything was going well. Then I had my eighteenth birthday, and everything changed. I had a small paper cut and his brother lunged at me. I didn't blame him, I knew my blood was strong according to them all. A couple days later, he and I walked into the forest with him telling me he was leaving along with his family that he didn't love me and I wasn't good enough for him. Of course I knew this. I was a shell of a person for the rest of my senior year, and never opened back up until I went to college and met Alec. He said it would be like he never existed. Now I was brought back into this world of vampires, and I can't help but think I still won't be good enough, and I'll loose everything once again."

"You haven't told her yet?" Marcus growled. I looked up, trying to figure out what was going on.

"Bella, please don't say your not good enough. You are my everything and more, the reason for my existence. I love you, you are a wonderful woman. I couldn't leave you, even if I tried." Alec spoke softly to me.

"What are you talking about?"

"Bella, I didn't want to tell you. I wanted you to fall in love for who I was, not because you had to. And you have, you have fallen in love me with, without any help. Bella, we are meant to be together, we're..."

"Soul-mates." I interrupted him. I knew we had to be, I had known for a while but just thought I was going crazy. Alec nodded before picking me up and carried me out of the room. We walked down long hallways and threw many doors before we came to a stop in a bedroom.

It was a natural tan, with a large bed in the center, one wall of nothing but music. There was a closet door and another door leading to what I assumed was a bathroom. Alec sat me down and I fell in love with the carpet. It was hard to imagine that the bed would be more comfortable then this carpet. It was thick, and I just had to know what it felt like, so I slid my shoes off. My feet came into contact with the softest item I've ever felt besides Alec.

Alec walked up behind me, placing sweet kisses on my neck. His warm embrace, sent a wave of arousal threw me. I needed him. I needed to feel that yes I was good enough for him, good enough for him to love me, and good enough for him to want to be with me. I turned in his arms, and gently pulled his lips to mine, pouring all of my love into this kiss. I started walking backwards towards where I had seen his bed, with him following me. Our bodies never lost contact.

When I needed air, Alec sensed it and pulled away, kissing his way along my jawline, to my ears, nibbling softly, down to pepper kisses on my neck. I laid down on the bed with Alec following me. His hand worked his way down my collarbone, down to the valley between my breasts and to the hem of my shirt, before pulling it up and off of me.

His lips found my shoulder, before slowing sliding my bar strap down, his lips following his fingers wake. He did the same to my other shoulder, before reaching behind me and unsnapping my bra, and throwing it in the same direction as my shirt.

I felt goosebumps rising on my skin, not because of being cold, but because of the pleasure his lips where bringing me. He kissed his way down to my left breast, before circling his tongue around my puckered bud, and licking his way to the other, doing the same thing over again. Once he was happy there, he kissed his way down my stomach, circled my bellybutton with his tongue, down to the top of my jeans.

He licked from one hip to the other before, undoing my jeans and taking them off of me. I heard him growl and was glad I decided against panties this morning.

"Isabella, your smell is the best smell ever. Let's see how you taste shall we?" He purred and it took a moment to figure out what he was talking about. About the time I did, I felt his tongue slidding between my folds. A loud moan escaped my lips, before my breathing became labored. I felt his tongue enter me while his finger went to my clit, drawing lazy circles before picking up. I felt the coil build before it sprung loose. "Yes and the best taste ever." I moaned at just him saying that before sitting up and pulled his shirt off of him. I wanted him, and I wanted him now damn it. It wasn't long before he pushed inside me and I felt whole once again.

I felt the coil once again and knew it wasn't going to take me long nor would it take Alec long. I felt myself tighten before he spilled his seed into me. I laid there catching my breath before he pulled out of me. He quickly but gently picked me up and brought his lips to mine, before he started walking. When I opened my eyes, I found us in a rather large bathroom.

He walked over to the shower, turning the water on and adjusting the warmth of it. We stepped in, and I couldn't handle the small amount of space between us, so I stepped forward bring his lips to mine.

"Isabella, I love you more then my own existence. Please never doubt that I will do everything in my power to make sure you never want for anything."

"I love you to." I whispered as Alec started washing my body. Once we were done with our shower, we dried ourselves off and got dressed. We walked back to the throne room hand in hand, and I swear if I knew I wouldn't fall, I would have been skipping the entire way. Upon entering the throne room, I saw it was just Aro, Marcus, Caius, Alec and myself.

"Well now that you two feel better, we have some things to discuss." I couldn't help the blush. I knew they knew what we did and probably heard me. Everyone chuckled causing me to blush even more.

"Bella, we know that it was the Cullen coven that pretty much introduced you to us. However, as said before, no harm will come to them, unless they brake a law." Caius stated.

"Thank you." I whispered, while still blushing.

"Moving on. Isabella, we would like to propose a position for you." Aro spoke.

"Bella, when I look at you and Aro, I see a father daughter relationship. As well as a niece uncle relationship between you, Cauis and myself. Please keep that in mind with what Aro is about to ask of you." I nodded, being as that is how I saw them.

"Bella, I would like for you to become my adopted daughter, and become princess of the Volturi." Aro stated.

"But what would that do to my relationship with Alec?"

"He will still be your personal guard if you would like, but other then that nothing would change." I liked the idea of Alec being my protector, always with me, to do with what I wished. I felt my blush coming up again as I thought of that, causing a chuckle from Alec. _Maybe he's thinking the same? _

"Well one thing would change." Alec softly whispered in my ear. I looked up and saw the three kings wink before I turned back to Alec.

"Oh yeah, and what would that one thing be?" Alec dropped on one knee in front of me and I felt my breath catch.

"Isabella, you are the reason for my existence. Without you I am nothing. Before I met you, I only did my job, nothing else. Now I live everyday for you and only you. I love you with everything that I have and everything that I am. We are soul mates, and I wanted to spend forever with you. Will you do me the honor of being my wife?" He opened a black velvet box, with a white gold engagement ring nestled into it. It had a large diamond in the center and three smaller diamonds on each side.

"I love you Alec. You have made me so happy. So yes, I will spend forever with you!" I tackled him causing both of us to fall to the floor laughing. He slid the ring onto my finger, and I could feel all the love that came from it. I was the happiest person in the world.

The rest of the week was spent getting to know people, and learning my way around. I agreed with what Aro had asked me, and once I moved back, there would be a ball thrown to announce me as Princess of the Volturi. This I was a little nervous about since I didn't like to be the center of attention, but with Alec by my side, I could do anything. We had just got back to the castle when Felix came running up to us.

"Isabella, we must leave. The private jet is waiting for us." He rushed out.

"Why do we have to leave? We have two more days." I asked confused.

"Bella, I'm so sorry. While you were out, your phone rang. I knew I shouldn't have answered it, but it was your mother. I didn't want her to worry so I answered it. I'm so sorry."

"Felix, no biggie. That's no reason for us to rush home."

"Bella, your father was killed in a house fire." And just like that, my happy colorful world just got black in it.

* * *

**So.... what's up Jane's ass besides that stick? You guys are totally awesome on reviews and all that fun stuff! What'd ya think of this chapter? I really like ballsy Bella, esp when it came to Jane... How about you?**


	6. Chapter 6

BPOV

I woke up to find myself on a plane, snuggled into Alec's chest. I wasn't for sure why I was in a plane, I mean we still had a couple days to go before we had to leave.

"Alec, where are we going?" I whispered out, snuggling into his chest even more.

"Love, what do you remember before you passed out?" He spoke just as softly. _I passed out? _I remember Alec and I had just got back to the castle from walking around, and Felix running up to us and... and...

"No. Please say it's not true." I whimpered out.

"I'm so sorry my love." I felt the silent tears running down my cheeks. This couldn't be happening. We had just landed in Port Angeles, so I knew I was asleep for awhile. I stayed curled in Alec's arms as he moved us from the plane to the car. All the while, I stayed quiet, letting my tears keep on rolling.

When we pulled into the driveway at Charlie's, I saw that the Black's and Clearwater's were there waiting for me. I got out and hugged Billy then Harry. When Alec, Felix and Demetri walked up behind me, I heard Harry and Billy start cursing. I couldn't figure why they were cursing until it came flooding back to me.

"_Do you know of our legends?" I shook my head no. "A legend claims that we descended from there are stories of the cold ones." Jacob said softly. _

_ "Cold ones?" I asked._

_ "Yes. There are stories of cold ones as old as the wolf legends, some even more recent. According to legend my great-grandfather made a treaty with them, to stay off our land. You see, the cold ones are the natural enemies of the wolfs. Well not really wolves, just men that turn into wolves, you would call them werewolves." _

_ "Werewolves have enemies?" _

_ "Only one."_

Now it all made sense. Harry and Billy were elders, they believed in the 'cold ones'. So if vampires existed, does that mean werewolves were real? Billy mumbling to Harry pulled me out of my thoughts.

"Billy, Harry, these are my guests. And since this is now my property, if you don't like my guests, please feel free to leave. I will not tolerate you to disrespect them." I walked over to Alec and placed a kiss on his neck. "You guys ready to go inside?" I asked to my new family, earning nods from them. I held my head up high, acting a lot stronger then I really felt.

We walked inside about the time I heard Billy and Harry leave. I couldn't dwell on them being crazy right now. I got right to work with going threw paperwork that was left for me. I heard the phone ringing, but couldn't be bothered with it, I really didn't care who it was. About five minutes later I felt Alec enter the room.

"Love, someone just called from the police station. They need you to go down and fill out some paperwork. Would you like one of us to go with you?" I shook my head no and stood up. Alec pulled me into a hug, always knowing what I needed and when. He gave me the keys to the rental car, with a kiss and another hug I was out the door and on my way to the police station. It didn't take long to get there, after all this is a small ass town. I got out of the car and slowly walked inside. Maybe now I'll get some answers.

"Bella Swan?" A younger man in uniform asked.

"Yes."

"I'm Officer Lewis. I'm sorry for your loss. Your father was a great man." I nodded because he was. Even if we didn't talk or show emotions towards each other all the time, he was still my father and I still loved him.

"May I ask what exactly happened?" I wasn't sure if I wanted to know this, but knew I needed to.

"Chief Swan was called out to an abandoned house that was reported at broken into. Somehow the house caught on fire." He stated, professional like.

"And why wasn't he able to get out?"

"When the coroner examined his body, he had multiple broken bones. We believe he died before the fire even started." This made no sense. My father was a strong man.

"What do I need to sign then?" I just wanted to go back to the house and curl into Alec's lap.

"We need you to sign paperwork stating that you are in ownership of Charlie's personal property, as well as any money he had in his name." I nodded my understanding and started signing the paperwork. "Everything will be legalized within the next day or two. Again I am sorry for your loss." I shook his hand and walked out the door, got into the car, and headed back to Charlie's. It would never be home, my life was no longer here. My life was in Italy, as well as my home.

Pulling into the driveway, I threw the car in park and just sat there looking at the house. So many memories here, and now, the one man that mainly created them, was no longer part of this world. I would never get to see my father. The last time he saw me, he saw me as a broken woman, and all the hell I had been through. He didn't see the happy woman I had become, nor did he get to meet my fiance. I'm not sure how long I sat there, just thinking. I knew the guys knew I was here, but they were giving me space. A movement out of the corner of my eye brought me out of my thoughts.

"Bella, I'm sorry about Charlie."

"I am to Jacob. I am to. Um.. would you like to come in?" I asked softly.

"Yeah, sure." Jacob helped me out of the car and into the house. I opened the front door and I heard Jacob growl. That's all it took for my fiance and two newest guards to come to me. I rolled my eyes and walked into Alec's open arms.

"Bella, do you know what they are?" Jacob asked.

"Yes, this is my fiance, and my two friends." I said innocently. I knew exactly what he was talking about.

"Bells..." Jake warned.

"Jacob, this is my fiance Alec, and friends Felix and Demetri." I said calmly.

"Bella, please step behind me." _Wow now I had a fourth guard. _

"Why?" I asked, feigning innocence again. This game was starting to get really old.

"Bella, their vampires. Please step behind me so I can protect you." Jake got out between clenched teeth. Time to end this game.

"Yes, Jake, their vampires. Good job. Does that make you a werewolf?"

"Bella.." Jake warned again.

"Jacob Black, I suggest you calm down right now. As I told your dad and Harry, this is my property. If you don't like my family, you know where the fucking door is! I'm so tired of this bullshit! GET THE FUCK OVER IT! I'm here because my father was killed, and you have to act like a damn two year old." I yelled out.

"Bella, I do not agree with what you are doing here. but as long as you are here, you are to know that if you kill anyone in this area, we will kill you." Jake warned.

"We are not here to hunt. We are here to help my fiance deal with her loss, and everything else she needs to do. Then we will return home." Alec spoke calmly. _Man I loved him with all my heart!_

"Well I know how you leeches can get."

"Jacob Black! That is enough! You will not disrespect my family. There's the door, don't let it hit your ass to fucking hard on the way out!" I was done. He looked at me with sad eyes, before nodding and leaving. As soon as the door closed, I felt the blackness pulling me into the pit, and I welcomed it.

The next couple of days passed in a blur. Without my new family, I'm pretty sure I wouldn't have made it through it. Alec had me sleep as much as my body wanted it, while he took care of everything for the burial. Since there wasn't much left of my father's body, we decided it was best to but do a burial, no casket, but just a cremation.

The burial was beautiful. With the twenty-one gun salute to the different people talking about my father. It didn't last long, but it allowed people to say there final goodbye. I walked up to the yearn that held the remains of my father, to say my goodbye.

"Daddy, I wish you were here. I wish you could have met my fiance. He's a wonderful man and treats me good. I love him with all my heart, you would have liked him. I'm sorry the last time you saw me, I was nothing but a shell. Alec helped change that, he put life back in me. I will always love you daddy. Say hi to grandma for me." I whispered out. I stood there for a few moments until I felt Alec wrap his arms around me. We were walking back to the car when I saw Renee. _This should be good._

"Bella." She said before pulling me into a hug. I hugged her back, because she was still my mother, and I needed that hug right now. "How are you holding up?" She whispered. I pulled back and walked back to Alec.

"I'm doing as well as I can right now." I answered honestly.

"Are you going to continue living here or are you moving back home with me?" _Is she fucking kidding me?!_

"Yes I will be moving home, with my fiance. I'm selling the house here, as I will not need it when I'm not in the United States." Renee looked confused.

"Bella, we live in Florida. That's still part of the US."

"No, Alec lives in Italy, where I will be joining him. That is my home." I felt Alec lightly purr behind me.

"You are not leaving the US to be with some boy that will end the relationship in a month." _Great time to try acting like a mother Renee! _

"I'm not with a boy. I'm with a man, that I plan on getting married to. If you don't like that, then I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry your throwing your life away Isabella. I thought I raised you better then this." She then turned around and left me standing there dumbfounded. She didn't raise me, if anything I raised her! We quickly got into the car and started our trip to Seattle. With Felix's driving, I was scared to keep my eyes open, so I snuggled into my favorite place and drifted off to sleep with the smell of Alec flooding my mind.

I felt Alec softly kissing me, so I cracked my eyes open. I was greeted with a wonderful smile, before his lips met mine. I went to deepen the kiss, I could never get enough of Alec, when someone cleared their throat.

"Alright love birds. We're at the apartment." Felix chuckled out. I maturely stuck my tongue out at him. "Real mature Bella."

"I know." I giggled out while jumping out of the car and running to the building. I was almost there when I felt arms around me, and was suddenly flying in circles. "Felix!!" I yelled out giggling.

"Sorry had to do it." He laughed before setting me down. I was so dizzy, I felt myself swaying before Alec helped balance me out. I looked up to see him trying to hide his laugh, only causing everyone else to laugh even harder.

"Go ahead and laugh. After this week, we could all use a good laugh." I said sliding my key in the door to unlock it. "Anyone home?" I called out.

"Yeah, Bella!" Crystal yelled out with her voice coming closer to us. "I thought you weren't going to be home for another couple of.. Oh hey! I remember you!" She pointed at the other two guys.

"Crystal, this is Felix and Demetri. Alec's friends." I motioned to the guys while saying their names. This causing Crystal's eyes to get big.

"Oh my God! Bella!" I looked at her confused. _What did I do?_ "Victoria!" She yelled causing Victoria to come running in. She looked confused, just as I did. Crystal took a step towards me and grabbed my left hand. _Ahh, makes sense now! _"When did this happen!?" Crystal demanded with a sparkle in her eye.

"When we were in Italy." I blushed, because that wasn't the only thing that happened in Italy. I heard the three guys chuckle, earning a playful glare from me.

"So why are you back early then?" Victoria asked. My good mood immediately changed.

"I uh.. had to come home to bury my dad." I whispered. I felt their arms circle around me and pull me into a three person hug. "I'm uh.. actually here to get my things." The girls looked at me confused, well here goes nothing. "I'm moving to Italy to go to school and be with Alec." They had small sad smiles before nodding and letting me go.

I walked to my room with the guys fallowing closely behind. I started packing my stuff and couldn't help small giggles here and there along with some tears. I was really going to miss this place and my two best girl friends.

"What has you in giggles love?" Alec asked softly.

"Lots of memories here, is all."

"I don't wanna know." Demetri groaned out causing us to laugh. We finished packing everything and had it either in the car, or arranged to be sent over. Walking out of my room for the last time, I couldn't help the tears that ran down my cheeks when I saw Victoria and Crystal.

"You'll keep in touch right?" Crystal asked. I looked at Alec, asking if I would be able to, earning a smile and a nod from him. I gave the girls the information onto how to get ahold of me. With promises to keep in touch, I walked out of the apartment.

We made the drive back to Forks to finish everything there. I contacted the real estate agent, and had the house on the market. Since I wouldn't really need money in Italy, I donated Charlie's life insurance money to the police station. They will need it more then me.

I hadn't heard from Renee, and as far as I was concerned, I no longer had a mother. If she couldn't except my life, and the way I was living it, then she didn't respect me.

With the house up for sale, all the paperwork done that needed to be done, I got in the car and we made our way to Seattle. Leaving Forks city limits, we passed the sign saying 'Thank You for Visiting Forks! Please Come Again' knowing that I would probably never come back. I no longer had a reason to be in Forks.

I was really sleepy, so I fell asleep. When I awoke, we were at the airport. We did all the things we needed to, and boarded the plane. Once we were all settled in, I fell back asleep. All the stress from the last week was really wearing me down.

Arriving back in Volterra, I felt at peace, at home. Demetri and Felix helped carry things to our room, before parting ways. I thanked them, and went back to unpacking.

I was still feeling really tired after two weeks of being home and had started to gain weight. _I really shouldn't eat when I'm stressed. _I moped around, and was off in space most of the time. I didn't want anyone to worry, so I tried to act like I normally did, which just made me even more tired in the end.

Being around Jane was probably the worse part of my day. But I tried to get along with her for the sake of Alec. But her constantly being a bitch, made it really hard. I knew the day was coming when I would break and rip into her again. But I just didn't have the energy to care right now. I just ignored her the best that I could.

I went to bed, only to find myself running to the bathroom twenty minutes later, throwing up. I sat down on the floor, leaning against the tub, loving the coolness of it. Alec was off on a mission and should be returning any moment now, then I can crawl into his cool body. I opened my eyes and looked at the cabinet under the sink.

I opened it, trying to find something that would help settle my tummy. My hands were shaky, and I ended up knocking over my shampoo bottle. I stopped dead in my tracks, looking at the box I just found. I quickly did the math in my head. _This can't be right._ I recounted only to come up with the same answer. My period was three weeks late. I didn't even hear anyone enter, so I jumped when I heard his voice.

"Love, are you alright?" He spoke softly, causing me to shake my head no.

"Alec, I think I'm pregnant." I whispered so the whole castle wouldn't hear me.

* * *

**So as you can tell, the poll ended up with 'yes' they should have a baby. No worries though, it will be a good change. What'd ya think of Renee being a bitch? Sorry she just kind of hits off as being one to me, so I made her be one. Growing up, I was in the same situation as being the parent only with my dad. Well let's just say it didn't end well and I haven't talked to him in over 7 years. All is well though. So what do you think of this chapter? Let me know!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay, so I really wanted to get this up last night because you guys are awesome. But since I own a photography business and this time of year is slow, when I got the call to do a session, I had to do it. Remember there are links on my profile for outfits and all that fun stuff. Okay, I'll shut up now so you can read. **

**

* * *

****BPOV**

"What do you mean you think your pregnant?" He whispered.

"I'm three weeks late, I'm always tired, I'm gaining weight. Please don't be mad. I love you." I whimpered out. I didn't want him to leave me alone.

"I'm not mad love. I'm actually very happy. Shall we find out for sure first?" I nodded and Alec helped me off the floor. I changed my clothes quickly into something I could wear in public. We rushed out the door and down the hall. We turned the corner and ran into Felix.

"Whoa there. Shouldn't you be rushing to your room?" He chuckled causing me to blush.

"No, we are heading out for a little while. Please tell Aro if you see him." Felix agreed and continued with what he was doing before we ran into him. We left the castle and went to the closest store.

I walked around trying to find the aisle I needed. Alec looked scared looking around the aisle once I found it. It would have been funny if we weren't in the position we were in. I quickly grabbed it, went to pay for it, and we went back to the castle. The pregnancy test was hidden in my coat so no one would see it. We made it to our room, and I ran to the bathroom, only tripping once on one of my stupid damn shoes.

"Uh, love now what?" He asked when I came back out.

"Now we wait." I answered.

"Ok, um this is going to sound weird, but what exactly did you do?" If he could blush he would have.

"I um, had to pee on the damn little stick." I laughed at the look on his face. I looked at the clock, took a deep breath, and walked back into the bathroom.

I had never thought of being a mother. It never crossed my mind about wanting to be one. But know that I knew I was going to be one, I was excited. Maybe it was because there was a person growing inside of me, or because I would have Alec always be a part of me now. I couldn't be sure. I looked at Alec, to see him shocked. All my fears came together. What if he didn't want this? Would he leave me? What now? I quietly walked up to him, and put my hand on his cheek, pulling his attention to me.

"Are you okay Alec?"

"Uh, yeah actually I am. I've heard of this happening, but I never thought it would happen to me. Bella, I love you. You have made me the happiest person twice in less then a month and a half. Now what?"

"I think I need to work things out with Jane." I whispered. I knew he wasn't going to be happy. Jane has kind of cut both of us out of her life. It bothered me that I was the reason.

"Are you sure love?" I nodded. "I want to be there, for a just in case. I'm not sure if she will try hurting you or not."

"I agree, but you also must keep your mouth shut. If we yell and scream, then we yell and scream. We need to work this out."

"The meeting room would be best then. It is soundproof so no one will hear of this news until we tell them." I totally agreed on that one. It was going to be stressful with just Jane, I couldn't imagine telling everyone else right now.

We made our way to the meeting room only seeing a couple other vampires. Once I was situated in the room, Alec left to go track down Jane. I heard the door open about two minutes after Alec left. I looked up to see my new father, Aro.

"Father." I greeted and gave him a hug.

"Isabella, may I ask why you are in here?" He asked softly.

"I'm going to try pulling the stick out of Jane's ass." I giggled out. Aro got a knowing look before smirking.

"Good luck with that. I'm hoping you will have someone with you?"

"Of course, I will have Alec." He nodded before leaving the room. It was quit large, with a large wooden desk that had ten seats. The walls were a plane white color, with no pictures on the wall. Besides the desk and chairs, there was nothing else in the room. I heard the door open and close, and steeled my spine, knowing this wasn't going to be easy.

"What the hell Alec? I don't want to see her ass!" Jane screeched.

"Why are you such a bitch?" I asked.

"What did you just call me little girl?" I saw that Alec gave his sister the death glare before coming to sit beside me.

"Jane, sit!" Alec demanded. _Oh demanding Alec, I'll have to ask him to use that tone later. _Damn pregnancy hormones! Jane sat across from us, glaring.

"Are you going to answer me little girl?" She asked looking at me.

"Oh me? I called you a bitch. It's the nicest word I could come up with when it comes to you." I heard Alec cough trying to cover up his laugh, and I just simply smirked at her. I wasn't afraid of her, plus I knew Alec would protect me and his child. I could tell by the look she was giving me that she was trying to use her power. "Jane, didn't you learn the first time? Your power won't work on me."

"I wish it would. Then maybe you would leave and never come back." She sneered.

"What is your problem?" I demanded already tired of this game.

"You." She simply said.

"What did I do to you?"

"You took the only thing I had left!" I looked at her confused. I didn't take anything.

"Jane, she didn't take anything from you." Alec spoke for the second time.

"When dad left, it was just you me and mom. Then when we were twenty, mom died, leaving only you and me. Now that _she _came into the picture I lost you to." Jane spoke softly. This is the first time I hadn't seen her as a hard ass. It started to make sense. From what I understood, before Alec and I were together, Alec and Jane were always with each other.

"Jane, I'm not taking away your family." I looked at Alec for permission to continue and tell her, and he granted it. "In fact, the reason I wanted to talk to you today, is because we are actually adding to it." She looked at me confused, and I almost laughed because it looked like I was going to have to spell it out for her. "Jane, I'm pregnant."

"You slut! How could you do that to my brother?" She screamed.

"Whoa wait what? I uh, well, we.... Alec!" I whimpered. _Ya damn hormones! _

"Jane you will not call my fiance names, now apologize." He stated calmly.

"I'm sorry Bella." She mumbled.

"Now as to Bella being pregnant. What she is saying before you decided to once again be a bitch, is that Bella and I will be having a baby. As in, your going to be an aunt." He had the biggest smile on his face, and in that moment I knew he wanted this.

"Wha- I'm going to be an aunt? Your not taking my brother away from me?" She asked looking at me.

"Yes you are going to be an aunt, no I never want to take your brother away from you." Before I could blink, she had me pulled into her arms hugging me.

"Bella, I'm so sorry for the way I treated you. I just thought you were taking my only family away from me." She sobbed out.

"It's fine. But it better now fucking happen again, or I'll have your brother take your senses away." I giggled out so she knew I was joking. Alec and Jane laughed at me.

"Wow this went easier then I thought. Shall we tell everyone else now?" Alec asked. I whimpered because no, I didn't want to tell everyone else, but knew he had to so I agreed. Alec picked me up bridal style and carried us to the throne room, Jane fallowing us.

"Aw I see Bella has indeed pulled the stick out?" Aro laughed.

"Yes I did." I giggled out, causing Marcus and Caius to laugh. "We actually have something to tell everyone, if you could get them in the room?" I asked.

"Sure, Felix, Demetri, please call everyone for a meeting." Aro said. They left and slowly the room started to fill in. Once it was full, I walked up by Aro and stood beside him. Everyone was used to me standing here because of me being princess of Volturi. We just hadn't announced it to the outside world yet. Aro nodded for me to go ahead, and everyone looked at me confused. When I stood up here, I usually didn't say anything, unless needed to.

"I have asked for this meeting to tell everyone something." I smiled at the room of vampires, before looking at Jane to see a huge smile on her face, then Alec who mirrored Jane. "It seems that we will be having a member join this family."

"What do you mean? Who will be joining?" Aro asked. I turned my body to face him and let my joy come forth.

"Father, you will soon be a grandfather." I stated like it was nothing. He looked confused before realization came to him.

"You and Alec?" I nodded as the Kings stood up and gave me a hug. "This is not the first I have heard of it, but the first child that will be born in this castle. What about the wedding?" Oh shit, I hadn't even thought of that. Before I could speak Alec did.

"If my fiance agrees to it, I would like to have it as soon as the baby is born." I agreed. Once everyone said their congratulations, they left the room. Once it was just Aro, Marcus, Caius, Jane, Alec and I, Aro spoke again.

"Dear, when are you due?"

"I'm not for sure. I know that I am about three weeks late." I blushed. Totally not something I wanted to talk to about to my family.

"I see, from what I understand, you have about four weeks left." I nodded and tried hiding my yawn.

"Bella, love, your tired. It's been a big day. Are you ready for bed?" Alec whispered in my ear causing me to shiver in pleasure.

"Yes I am. Thank you father for doing the meeting." Alec picked me up and carried me to bed.

I awoke later, it was already dark. I wasn't sure how late it was, but knew no one slept here besides me. I felt around for Alec and couldn't feel him. I cracked an eye open, and couldn't see him.

"Alec." I called out. I heard the bedroom door open, and Jane walk in.

"I'm sorry Bella. Alec was sent on a short mission. He should be back in a couple of hours. Is there anything I can do for you?" Wow I really like this Jane.

"Actually yes. One, I need help with the wedding. Two, would you be interested in standing beside me? It would be you and Heidi."

"Oh, Bella, yes I would love it." And that was the start of the beginning of a new friendship.

Over the next two weeks we were planning for the wedding. I found a simple white empire waist dress and blood red dresses for the girls. The guys would wear their guard outfits. It was going to be a simple yet nice wedding.

I noticed the farther I got in my pregnancy, the weaker and more tired I started to get. I was sitting in the library reading when Caius entered the room.

"Hello dear." He said while walking to me and helping me up. I had gained so much weight, I needed help to stand up or to even walk.

"Hello Caius. How are you?"

"Better then you. I see you are getting weaker?" I nodded. "I was hoping it wouldn't come to this."

"What do you mean?" I asked confused.

"Well the baby is half vampire. It's wanting blood, and until the baby gets it, your going to keep getting weaker." I squared my shoulders before I spoke.

"If that is what it will take, so be it." He nodded before leaving the room only to return with a glass of what I assumed was blood. I scrunched up my nose before swallowing what was in the glass. After two glasses, I was feeling better and not as weak, but still tired.

"Bella, love, would you like to go out to the gardens?" Alec asked softly.

"When did you get here?" I asked surprised while waddling over to him.

"Just a moment ago. Would you like to?"

"Yes. Can I walk? My legs feel like they haven't been used in forever." I grumbled. Alec nodded and started to head out the door me fallowing closely behind him.

We stayed outside until it was starting to get dark, so I had Alec carry me back to our room. I quickly changed into one of his button down shirts, because I knew it turned him on, and decided to forget about underwear. _Just because I'm pregnant don't mean those damn hormones will stop being horny._ Since I found out I was pregnant, Alec and I hadn't had sex, and it was really putting me in a pissy mood at times.

I crawled into bed, waiting for Alec to join me. Even though he didn't sleep, he stayed with me every night holding me. He climbed into bed and just the sight of him turned me on. He was in his boxer briefs, showing off that perfect 'V' leading down to the one place I wanted the most. He must have smelt me because he let out a throaty groan.

"Bella, love, we can't."

"Yes we can. Pregnant woman do all the time. Please Alec. You haven't touched me in almost three weeks. I know it's killing you, and hurting me." It was a low blow I knew it. If he knew it was 'hurting' me, he would make it go away.

"Love, if I agree, you have to tell me if it hurts okay?" I nodded with a huge grin on my face. I was getting what I wanted. I pulled him over me while pulling his head to me for a kiss, it wasn't rough, but it was far from soft. I couldn't help the moan that escaped my mouth, which only urged Alec on.

"Love, I have been away from your body for to long." All I could do was nod, I had long forgotten my voice. "This must go." He said before ripping his shirt off me. I felt a new wave of arousal hit me as he did that. He growled when he realized I wasn't wearing panties, which just turned me on even more. "Far to long." He moaned out.

I hooked my toes in his boxer briefs, pushing them down and off of him. I was being impatient and I knew it, but I just wanted him right now. I shuddered when the head of his dick brushed across my folds.

"So wet for me love?" He growled out. _Eww eww, maybe demanding Alec will come out and play. _That thought sent on another wave of pleasure.

"Only you Alec. Always only you." I yelled out when his dick hit my clit, I tried lifting my hips to get the friction I desperately needed. Alec lined himself up with me, before slowing pushing in.

"Love, you are so tight. Always so tight." He mumbled out to my neck. He wasn't giving me all the friction I wanted, so I started moving my hips in time with his thrusts. "Bella, you do that and I won't last long."

"I just want you _now_." I felt the coil start to tighten just as Alec started thrusting into me faster. I screamed out his name as I started to see fucking stars. Sex with this man will never cease to amaze me.

"Bella!" He yelled out, filling me with his warm seed. He laid there for a minute, trying to catch the breath he didn't need before crawling off me. I turned on my side and snuggled into him, ready for sleep.

Before the darkness took over, I mumbled out, "I love you Alec. Always you. I'm happy we will have a family."

"I love you to Bella. Sleep now love, you need it." I fell asleep with a huge smile on my face I'm sure.

The next week was getting the finishing touches done for the wedding. It took us a while to get the paper work we would need, but with money, you can get anything done. Jane and I had just gotten back to the castle, and walked into the throne room so show father what we bought for the baby.

Aro had ordered a wall be knocked down between our room and the next one over, which now served as a nursery. Since we didn't know if we were having a boy or girl, we did the room in light blues and a mint green. We had a bassinet set up, along with a crib. Since my pregnancy was short and fast, we knew the baby would grow quickly. I was sad when I first heard that, because I wanted the baby to stay small the way they should. But was happy that Alec and I were actually having a baby.

"Ah, what have the two baby shopaholics got today?" Aro chuckled out. I started walking up to him and halfway there, I felt a pain in my lower back. I stopped and looked down, and gasped in for breath from both the pain and the sight before me.

"Bella, what's wrong?" Alec rushed forward. I looked up at him and blushed.

"Um, my water just broke?"

* * *

**So whatcha think? Anyone got any ideas for baby names? Boy and girl? I haven't decided what she will have yet.... Let me know! Again you guys are freakin awesome!**


	8. Chapter 8

_ "Bella, what's wrong?" Alec rushed forward. I looked up at him and blushed. _

_ "Um, my water just broke?" _

_

* * *

  
_

Before I could say another thing, I was being picked up. I starting getting sharp pain in my stomach and could come up with, was that I was having contractions. I just felt like dying. I clenched my eyes shut as another pain ripped through me, only to open my eyes in a white room. I could tell that it had been sterilized just from the smell.

I saw Caius at the end of the bed I was laying on, he was taking his robe off and putting on some sterile clothing. I watched on, confused as to what was happening. Alec moved to stand beside my head.

"Bella, if we have a boy, how do you like the name Alexander Charles Volturi?" Alec asked softly while kissing my forehead.

"Sounds good. But if we have a girl, how about Alessandra Jane Volturi?"

"Both sound wonderful." I nodded at Alec and put my focus back to what was going on around us. There was only Jane, Caius, Alec and I in the room. Caius was at the end of the bed getting ready to lift a blanket that I just noticed was placed in my lap, and that someone had taken off my skirt. Yes, me Bella, was wearing a skirt. It was just so much easier with how big I had become.

"Uh... Caius.... what are you doing?" I felt my blush creeping onto my face.

"Bella, I'm the only one that has knowledge in this. I'm going to deliver your and Alec's child." Caius nodded at Alec, and soon I felt Alec sitting behind me with my back to his chest. This brought back memories of us dancing all those times and I couldn't help the small giggle that escaped before I was overcame with pain.

"What's got you giggling love?" Alec asked with a chuckle in his voice. I panted through the pain before answering him.

"This position just brings back some memories." I giggled again causing the other two in the room to groan.

"I didn't want a visual picture of your time spent with my brother Bella." Jane complained just causing me to laugh.

"Believe it or not, the memories were clean, for once."

"Enough, Jane, Alec you are like my children. Bella you are my niece, I don't need to hear this information. Now when I count to three I need you to push Bella." I nodded as he counted then pushed on three. We did this over and over on every contraction and I thought I was going to pass out. Alec kept whispering soothing words in my ear each time.

"Alec, when this is over with, your getting cut!" I yelled out, listening as it echoed off the stone walls. Jane giggled and Caius and Alec groaned. With one final push, the room was filled with soft whimpering cries.

"Bella, I love you so much."

"Alec, Bella meet Alexander Charles Volturi." Caius said handing us a beautiful little boy. His eyes were chocolate brown like mine but slowly turned into red the closer it got to the pupil. He had Alec's brown hair with a little bit of light blond and red in spots. He was the perfect combination of Alec and I. I felt the tears rolling down my cheeks and looked up to see Alec. I could see the venom in his eyes from tears that he could never shed.

"Um... Bella? Please hand Alexander over to Jane please?" Caius asked. I looked at him confused but did as I was told. It was a good thing I was in a room of vampires because as I moved to hand Alexander over to Jane, pain ripped threw me once again.

"What the fuck is going on?!" I ground out between clenched teeth. I felt Alec shake a little bit behind me and knew that he was worried as was I.

"Bella, I need you to push." Caius ordered. I didn't give it a second thought as I pushed. This pain was a little bit worse, probably because my body was exhausted. I greedily took in a deep breath and was ordered to push again. Once again the room was filled with soft cries. "I guess you guys will get to use both of the names." Caius spoke as he handed me a little girl. I felt as a sob ripped through my chest.

"Alessandra Jane Volturi." I cooed at her. She had light brown hair almost a dirty blond, and the same eyes as her brother. She was a little bit bigger, but just as soft. Caius finished cleaning everything and left the room. Jane helped me to Alec's and my room while Alec carried the babies. Once I got there, I crawled into bed, Alec fallowing me as Jane left. Alec put the babies between us and gave me a kiss.

"I love you Isabella. You have made me the happiest man. Not only did you give me one gift, but two. I will protect you three always and forever."

"I love you Alec." I mumbled as I drifted off to sleep.

The two weeks before the wedding flew by. Alex and Aless were growing like crazy. I remember crying myself to sleep because they were growing so fast. They were already walking around and starting to form words. We found that Alex had a gift much like Alec's with a mix of Jane's. He could make you lose all your senses, but could cause you the worst of pain. We figured that since Jane's gift was mixed in was because Alec and Jane were blood siblings.

Aless could read minds but also put pictures in your mind and make you believe that you were actually where she was showing. It was stronger when she touched you, but she could show you what she wanted to. She had preferred doing that instead of talking, we told her she also needed to talk to us verbally as well. We had been working with them so that they only used their gifts when needed and not just for fun or because they got mad. They were quick learners and understood everything we told them.

The wedding was tomorrow, and now that I wasn't the only one that ate human food, we ordered some more. Alex and Aless could eat human food or drink blood. They were big fans of human food, but they ate it.

Since I had lost all the baby weight quickly, I decided I wanted a new dress. Jane and I had gone shopping and found a beautiful dress. The shoulder straps had bead work on it, and the bust was cherry red, which also had bead work done on it. At the bottom of the dress, the bead work worked it's way up the dress. The red from the bust moved into the back and flowed down the center of the dress, fanning out at the train. It also had bead work done all over it. While shopping for it, Aless found a dress she wanted to wear, which was just like mine, only smaller.

Alec was ordered out of the room with Alex and all the girls stayed in my room. The next morning we all got ready. Jane had my hair half up with curls running down my back. Slipping into my dress, I heard the music coming from the gardens and knew it was time to get going. I slowly made my way to the gardens only tripping once. I chuckled to myself, _great on the day I need my balance most, it decides to go on vacation_.

I saw the two most handsome guys waiting at the end of the aisle for me. Alex was in a child's tux with a blood red shirt and tie, while Alec was in his uniform. I felt my arousal and heard a low growl from Alec and snickers from everyone else. My children looked at me confused and I felt my blush once again. At least they didn't know what was going on.

The ceremony was beautiful. Red and white roses all over the place, the vows spoken. At the reception everyone had a good time. Alec and I sat down with the kids and helped them eat, while I nibbled on food. It was steak, corn and a potatoe. The steak the kids were eating, was still pretty bloody. I guess they were getting both of what they ate. Mine on the other hand, was well done.

Throughout the night, I'm pretty sure I danced with everyone. I danced with the kids and couldn't help but giggle when they tried dancing like the adults. Watching father, Caius and Marcus dance was interesting to say the least. They danced like the 'younger generation' and I'm pretty sure I broke a rib from laughing so hard. They did dance pretty good, but watching a father figure and two uncle figures let go and dance like that, is what made it so funny.

By the end of the night, I was glad to be able to go to my room. Jane was going to take Alex and Aless, saying she was giving us 'grown up time' with a smirk. Alec didn't waist time in picking me up and carrying me to our room.

"Alec, will you help me with my dress?" I felt him walk up behind me and undo the zipper, going painfully slow. I whimpered when his finger fallowed in the zippers wake just as slowly.

"Love, you have no idea what you do to me." He whispered huskily.

"Oh, I have a pretty good idea." I said smugly, pressing my hips into his feeling his arousal. He pushed the dress down and growled when he saw I was completely naked. He turned me around and started stripping his own clothing off as he put his lips on mine.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled myself up, wrapping my legs around his waist. I moaned when I felt the skin on skin contact. I lifted up and gently lowered myself onto him, causing me to moan and Alec to growl. I moved my hips on him, it felt as though I was dancing with him, and kept grinding into him. It didn't take long before I felt myself let go and moan out Alec's name, with him fallowing closely behind me.

He held onto me as he walked us to the bathroom. I wanted to taste him, so I brought my lips to his hungrily. I heard him turn the water on and the glass door open then close before I felt the warm water hit my back.

I slowly slid down his hard body, earning a growl from Alec when I brushed against his erection. I smirked at him knowing this was going to be a long, wonderful night. I turned into the water and started washing my hair. Before I turned around, I grabbed the body wash and turned to see Alec shamelessly looking me up and down with a smirk of his own.

"See something you like?"

"Yes, and I want it.... now." He growled out. A small moan slipped out of my mouth from that growl. He ran his finger from my neck and slowly down towards my center. He slipped a finger into me, causing me to drop the body wash with a loud _thump_. Alec lift my right leg, hooking it over his hip, and swiftly entered me. I moaned out at the contact.

I wrapped my arms around his neck for better balance, and started moving my hips in time with him. It wasn't long before I let go, Alec fallowing behind me. He lowered my hip, and we continued on with our shower.

After washing each other, we got out of the shower, grabbing towels on our way to the bedroom. We crawled into bed, with me snuggling up to Alec ready for a good nights sleep.

"I love you Mrs. Volturi." Alec whispered. I loved being called that.

"I love you to, Mr. Volturi." I mumbled before falling asleep.

The next month went by with no problems. Alex and Aless were running around and speaking full sentences now. With them getting older and stronger, so were their gifts.

The ball was going to be in a month, and would be considered my 'coming out'. Yeah yeah, in other words, they were telling the vampire world of my being the princess.

I was playing with the kids in their room, when I heard someone come in threw my bedroom door. Thinking it was Alec, I made no move to get up. I heard the footsteps coming closer to me, and even though I didn't have vampire hearing, I knew those weren't Alec's footsteps. Aless looked at me with a worried look before looking at her Aunt who had entered, who also wore a worried expression.

"Jane..." I called out.

"Bella, we are needed in the throne room. Gianna will take the children." Just as she said that, Gianna walked in the room. I gave her a warm smile, pulling myself up off the floor, then fallowing Jane out of the door.

When we walked into the throne room, I walked to my spot by Marcus. Alec walked up beside me, will a blank face. I knew that face, he was getting ready to leave on a mission.

"Felix, Demetri, Alec you will be going on a mission, Jane will be joining you on this trip as well. There is a vampire in the states creating new borns, this may lead to a war. This must be taken care of immediately. You are to leave in an hour." Aro spoke. I looked at Alec and dropped to my knees. He was going to leave us, and we didn't know for how long.

"Love, come on." Alec spoke softly as he picked me up and carried me to our room. When we entered, Gianna quietly left.

"Your leaving." Aless spoke with sadness in her voice.

"Yes, but I'll be back baby girl." Aless ran to her father and started crying. Alex, my strong little man, walked over to me and hugged me. Alec pulled us over to him, and we had a big hug going on. We must have stayed standing there for awhile, because Jane joined our hug.

"Hey. We'll be back soon, I promised." She said stroking Alex and Aless's hair. They nodded and crawled out of our arms, and hugged her. I walked to Alec and breathed in his scent. I was going to miss him at night.

"Love, I will be back I promise." I nodded into his chest.

"Alec, we must leave now." Jane offered. I pulled away from Alec and wrapped our babies in my arms. We all cried watching Alec and Jane walk out of the room.

That night we all slept in my bed. Well let me rephrase that, Alex and Aless slept in my bed, I just laid there. I couldn't seem to sleep without Alec being here. The ache in my chest came back and knocked the breath out of me.

I felt the tears run silently down my cheeks. I looked down at my sleeping angels beside me and couldn't help but bend over and give each a kiss on their foreheads. The following day seemed to drag. I was strong for my children, but when they weren't around, I fell apart, and only Alec could pick the pieces up.

This went on for a week, before I heard from him. It was wonderful to hear his voice. I slept that night, but not real well. I knew my body was worn out from maybe two hours asleep each night.

Another week went by, and I was starting to wonder if they were coming back anytime soon. I had started sitting in on the meetings, trying to figure things out before I'm changed. But it didn't seem to keep my mind busy, it always wondered back to Alec.

We were sitting in the throne room, when I heard yelling outside the door. Two of the voices sounded scared and one just sounded pissed. We all looked at the door as it opened to reveal Felix.

"Alec and Jane are handling the people we went after. However you will not be happy." He spoke to me. I looked at him confused. He called out to Demetri to bring in the first two.

I looked at the door and my jaw hit the ground. There stood before me were Crystal and Victoria, two people I never thought I would see again. But they weren't the same, they had been changed. They looked at me confused, but didn't say anything.

"Father, what is going on?" I seethed out.

"They were part of the new borns. They must be killed."

"They are my friends." He looked at me weird. "They were my room-mates in Seattle. The must not have been taught."

"Dear, what do you suggest we do?" Now the girls were really looking at me weird.

"Teach them correctly, and give them the choice of joining." He nodded.

"I agree, but it is up to them." All eyes turned back to Crystal and Victoria, and they soon nodded. I felt the smile come across my face, that is until I heard the door open again. I looked up to see the one person I never wanted to see again. I was stunned into silence. I would know that red hair and screaming from anywhere.

"Silence!" Aro ordered. She finally looked at her surroundings and noticed me. She got a smirk on her face before speaking.

"At last I have found you, and in a place you don't belong." I felt my own growl building up in my chest. I heard the door open again, and looked at a very guilty Gianna before I saw my children running to me. "Ah, now I see why you are here. Your nothing but a toy to look after immortal children."

"Silence!" I ordered her in the same tone Aro had just used.

"And what are you going to do? Your nothing but a trashy human." Victoria dropped to the ground, screaming out in pain. I looked to see Jane looking at me confused, so she wasn't using her gift. I looked down to see my son, with a death glare towards Victoria.

"Alex!" I hissed. Victoria slowly stood up and before I could grab my son, he was walking towards him.

"You will never talk about my mother that way again. Or I will cause you the worst pain you have ever been in." He looked at his father, causing Alec to wink at Alex and smirk. Once Victoria got her composure back, she glared at me.

"Mother? So the little brats are yours? Do you even know who the father is?" I heard Alec growl at this.

"You will not speak to me or my children this way." I growled out.

"And what are you going to do about it whore?" She spat out.

"Right now, she holds the power of your life." Aro spoke. I smirked at Victoria.

"How does she do that? She's human."

"I may be human, but I hold power over you, you don't even know exists." I smirked.

"I have power over you as well child." She sang out.

"And, please tell, how do you hold power over me?" I asked in the same tone.

"Hows daddy doing?" She asked. I didn't understand what she was getting at. Looking around the room, no one else knew either. Except for my baby girl. Victoria was playing something in her head, causing my daughter to try and lunge after her. Her brother grabbed her before I could even move. "He did put up quite a fight for being a human. But he was easy, and good to."

Aless let a sob out before grabbing my hand. I felt my breath catch in my throat at the scene that was going on in my head.

_I looked in the mirror. I looked tired. Not my beautiful self. My fire red hair was getting a dull look to it. I had been tracking Bella Swan for awhile now, and I was getting tired of it. She would die. I would spend the rest of my existence to find her. I went back to Forks about two years after my mate James was killed, and had been here for a day. _

_ The Cullen's house was empty, so I knew they were no longer here. I walked through there house, looking for any kind of information. I found out that Bella's father was the Chief of Police here and his address. _

_ I left the house quickly and went to the house. I couldn't smell Bella. I would never forget her sent, strawberries and freesia. Well since she wasn't here, her father would do as a warning I was coming after her. _

_ I left and went to the edge of town. No one would hear his screams out here. I found an empty house that would work perfectly for my plan. I pulled out the cell phone I had stolen off of a snack this morning and dialed the police station. _

_ "Hello, Forks Police Department. How may I help you?" A male's voice spoke. _

_ "Yes, there is a house on the edge of town. I saw someone breaking into it." He said he would send the chief out to take care of it. To easy really. I walked around the house, waiting for him to show up. _

_ It was a cute and small house. A little run down, but cute all the same. I heard gravel crunching in the driveway and knew he was here. I heard the door open and a smell float to me, he smelled some like Bella. He would be tasty. _

_ "Can I help you?" I asked, stepping around the corner. _

_ "Yes, I'm going to have to ask you to leave. This is private property." He stated all professional like, causing me to laugh. _

_ "No, I don't think I will. See I don't care about the law." I saw him pull his gun, and had to laugh even harder. "That won't hurt me you know." I pointed to his gun. He thought he'd try and fired a shot. When he saw there was no damage, I saw fear in his eyes. "You really shouldn't have done that." I threatened walking towards him. _

_ "What are you? What do you want?"_

_ "As to what I am, it's no concern of yours. As to what I want, that's easy. I want your skank of a daughter." I saw him hit me, but didn't feel it. I saw red, causing me to pick him up and through him across the room and into the other wall. I heard his bones crack and smelt blood. This wouldn't take long. _

_ He tried moving away from me, but ended up yelling out in pain. I saw more blood coming out of him and just wanted to get this over with. He was bleeding out._

_ "Tsk tsk, you shouldn't hurt yourself like that." I scolded. _

_ "My daughter did nothing to you. Leave her alone!" He screamed out from pain and anger. _

_ "That's where your wrong. Your Isabella was the cause of my James's death. I can't find her, you will do for now." I said before sinking my teeth into him and pulling the remaining blood out of him. His blood was good, I wanted more. _

_ Once his body was drained, I found some gas and a lighter. I poured the gas all over the small house and his body before carefully making the lighter come to life and throwing it in the gas. _

_ I stood outside and watched the house burn to ashes. When I heard vehicles coming, I turned and walked away. _

My daughter let go of my hand with a loud sob. I didn't realize I also had tears running down my cheeks. Alec looked like he wanted to run to me and comfort me but couldn't.

"Momma." Aless cried out. No child should see what she just showed me. Hell no adult should see what I just saw. I settled my eyes on Victoria, and all I saw was red. This bitch took away my father! I walked up in front of her, squared my shoulders and spoke in a deadly whisper. I knew everyone could hear me, and my word was final on her life.

"You will die by my hand."

* * *

Ok so start with. Thank you for the names. She was just going to have a boy, but I changed my mind. Ok actually I just let my mind go and without thinking about it, she had twins. Also so no one asks or thinks I'm weird. Aless is going to be pronounced like Alice. We also got a look at what Charlie went through. Sorry if the pregnancy thing was a little weird. I've never been pregnant so I was just going off what I heard, if it's not true, sorry. I also didn't want a lot of drama to come with her pregnancy. What do you think of this chapter?


	9. Chapter 9

**APOV**

Everything has been going good. When Bella walked into the throne room and just froze, I got worried. I rushed to her asking what was wrong before she told me her water broke. It was kind of funny because she squeaked it out and made it sound like a question. I quickly picked her up and carried her to the room we had set up. It was a little while before the pain started pushing Bella to the edge.

"Alec, when this is over with, your getting cut!" Bella yelled. Jane giggled and Caius and I groaned. Then I thought about it and knew I'd be safe, and once Bella was changed, she couldn't get pregnant. With one final push, the room was filled with soft whimpering cries.

"Bella, I love you so much." I said softly kissing her forehead.

"Alec, Bella meet Alexander Charles Volturi." Caius said handing us a beautiful little boy. His eyes were chocolate brown like mine but slowly turned into red the closer it got to the pupil. He had my brown hair with a little bit of light blond and red in spots. I was looking at Bella as silent tears ran down her cheeks. I knew if I was able to cry, I would be. I'm man enough to admit it.

"Um... Bella? Please hand Alexander over to Jane please?" Caius asked. We all looked at him confused. As Bella was handing Alexander over, I heard her take in a sharp breathe and I could see the pain on her face.

"What the fuck is going on?!" Bella ground out. I felt myself shaking behind her, I was worried and scared, not knowing what was going on.

"Bella, I need you to push." Caius ordered. It wasn't long before once again the room was filled with soft cries. "I guess you guys will get to use both of the names." Caius spoke as he handed Bella our daughter. I couldn't believe it. Not only was I lucky enough to have one child, I had to.

"Alessandra Jane Volturi." Bella cooed at her. She had light brown hair almost a dirty blond, and the same eyes as her brother. She was a little bit bigger, but just as soft. Caius finished cleaning everything and left the room. Jane helped Bella to our room, as I carried the babies.

I couldn't have been any happier. I vowed right then that I would protect these babies even if it cost me my life.

Bella crawled into bed, as I fallowed her, setting the babies between us and I gave her a soft kiss.

"I love you Isabella. You have made me the happiest man. Not only did you give me one gift, but two. I will protect you three always and forever."

"I love you Alec." She mumbled before she fell asleep. I laid there watching my three angels sleep.

I knew our children were going to grow fast, but I couldn't believe just how fast they were growing. I was very proud of them. We had found out what their powers were, and knew they would just keep getting stronger.

We found that Alex had a gift much like mine with a mix of Jane's. He could make you lose all your senses, but could cause you the worst of pain. His gift mainly came out when he was angry, so we worked on keeping him calmed down.

Aless could read minds but also put pictures in your mind and make you believe that you were actually where she was showing. It was stronger when she touched you, but she could show you what she wanted to.

I was a little worried at first that Aro would want to add them to his 'collection'. Then I wanted to kick myself in the ass. They were his grandchildren, he would never make them do what they didn't want to do, or what would end up hurting them.

The entire castle quickly took to having babies around. My children would always be looked after if something were to ever happen to Bella or myself.

Before I knew it, my children were walking and were taking place in my wedding. Those will always be my favorite days, the day my children were born and my wedding day.

Bella was... words can't even begin to describe how beautiful she was walking down the isle. And my daughter? She was just as beautiful wearing a dress just like her mothers. I had the two most gorgeous females around.

That night I made love to Bella numerous times. I could never get enough of her. I was going to have her for the rest of eternity, and it still wasn't long enough.

I knew I would be going on a mission soon. I was one of the most powerful guards, and my team were the best. I was just waiting for it to come. But until that time came, I was spending every minute I could with my family.

Aless and Alex were now talking full sentences and looked like three year olds, even though they were only a little more then a month old. They were smart to, sometimes to smart for their own good.

I was in the training room watching two new guards practice training. They were decent, but still needed a lot of work. Demetri was watching along with me, to see if maybe in the future they would be able to join our team.

"Gentlemen, we are wanted in the throne room." Felix's voice wondered over to us. As soon as those words left his mouth, I knew we were leaving. Walking quickly to the throne room, I saw Bella enter right before we did.

When we walked into the throne room, I saw Bella walking up to Marcus. I walked up beside her, trying to keep my face clear of disappointment.

"Felix, Demetri, Alec you will be going on a mission, Jane will be joining you on this trip as well. There is a vampire in the states creating new borns, this may lead to a war. This must be taken care of immediately. You are to leave in an hour." Aro spoke. I closed my eyes, knowing I was going to be away from my family for at least a week. I heard a small gasp beside me and opened my eyes, only to see Bella fall to the floor to her knees.

"Love, come on." I picked her up and carried her to our room. Gianna left as soon as we entered with a sad expression on her face. She knew, of course she knew, she had to book the tickets for our flight.

"Your leaving." Aless spoke with sadness in her voice.

"Yes, but I'll be back baby girl." Aless ran to me and started crying. I watched as Alex walked over to Bella and hugged her. I couldn't stand not having my family close, so I pulled them to me. I heard Jane walking to our room, but couldn't be bothered with her.

"Hey. We'll be back soon, I promised." She said stroking Alex and Aless's hair. They nodded and crawled out of our arms, and hugged her. Bella slowly walked up to me. She hugged me with strength that if I was a human, I'm sure I'd be bruised. I could feel her hanging onto me and not wanting to go, as I felt the exact same way.

"Love, I will be back I promise." She nodded into my chest.

"Alec, we must leave now." Jane offered. Bella pulled away from me, and I immediately felt lonely and lost. I watched as she pulled our children to her, all three of them silently crying. Jane had to pull me out of my room.

As I boarded the plane, I started to get angry. How dare Aro send me away? I had a family to take care of!

"Alec, calm down!" Jane hissed at me. I calmed down, knowing that she was going to miss Alex and Aless, and Bella. Since Bella blew up and told Jane she was pregnant, those two had started a friendship. Recently they actually started calling each other sisters. Heidi, Jane, and Bella are the three trouble makers around the castle.

You would think that it would be my children, but no. Once you get those three women together, all hell breaks loose. One time they had these blow up dolls, and dressed them in the cloaks before placing them in the Kings thrones. It was quite funny watching the expressions pass across Caius, Marcus, and Aro's face.

It didn't take them long before they figured out who it was. Aro yelled for them, and they came into the room, laughing and tripping over each other. I swear if vampires could get drunk, I knew they would be. But Bella, hell she might even be.

Just thinking that caused a small chuckle to escape me. Bella had really changed things around the castle. People were always happier and more I don't know... lively? Everyone enjoyed being around her.

The thought of not being able to be around her caused me physical pain. I already missed my family. I just wanted to get this done and go back home. Little did I know, that it wasn't going to be that easy.

Before I knew it, we were landing. We rushed to our next flight that would take us to Dallas Texas. Last Aro had heard, that's where this Victoria was. She had red hair that looked like fire and was very cat like.

Once we got off the plane, we stayed inside until it was dark enough for us to go outside. We walked around to some bars and different locations, trying to see if we had found someone of our kind.

We found a smaller coven in Dallas that told us that Victoria was last headed to Alaska that they knew of. They also told us that she had two others that were with her, both males. It didn't long to guess why she had them. We quickly rented a car and started the drive.

It took us four days to get from Dallas to Alaska, only stopping to feed. We all wanted to get back home to our loved ones. We knew of a small coven up here, and decided to see if they had heard of anything. We drove to Denali and quickly found the coven.

They had a nice house. I knew that they fed off animals like the Cullen's did, so they were able to live amongst humans. They were on the edge of a forest, and the house blended in with it. We parked the car and started to get out when the front door opened.

"Can I help you?" An older gentlemen asked.

"Yes, we are searching for someone. We were hoping you'd be able to help up." He nodded and told us to fallow him inside. When we walked in, there were seven females and four men.

"Who is it that you are searching for?" An older gentlemen stepped forward. He had blonde hair and the honey gold eyes. I knew him to be Carlisle from the paintings around the castle.

"I am looking for a woman name Victoria. She has been starting a new born army." I spoke.

"Ah, of course. I'm afraid she has already worked her way through Alaska. We fallowed her to Seattle." Carlisle said while walking to me. "I'm not sure onto why she is making a new born, but I'm glad someone is stepping in." I nodded at him.

"Alright, thank you Carlisle." I turned towards the door to leave when he spoke to me again.

"Do I know you?"

"No, I'm part of the Volturi Guard. I recognized you from the paintings around."

"Oh, yes, well please tell the brothers that I look forward to meeting with them next month for the ball. I'm interested to see who he has taken under his wing to make her princess." I just smirked.

"Will all of your family be attending?" I wanted to know, because if Edward was going to be there, I wasn't sure how Bella would handle that.

"As of right now, no. We are unable to get ahold of my son Edward right now. I'm hoping he will be joining us though." I nodded and said my thanks before walking out the door. We got into the car and everyone was quiet. It wasn't until about two hours later, someone decided to speak.

"Alec, brother, why were you asking about that family?" She spoke softly. I wasn't sure what all Bella had told Jane about her past.

"Bella dated a member of the Cullen coven." I said through gritted teeth. The same coven that left her broken hearted.

"The son, Edward?" She asked. I nodded and she had a knowing look on her face and remained quiet the rest of the trip.

It took us two days to get to Seattle. There a lot of memories that flooded my mind. Seeing Bella, meeting her, falling even more in love with her, us hanging out with her friends, which reminds me...

"Do you guys mind if we make a quick stop?" I asked them. Felix and Demetri knew where I was talking about just Jane didn't. "Remember Bella used to live here, I'd like to check on her room-mates real quick." The quickly agreed.

I easily made my way to the apartment building. Thats a plus with having a photographic memory, you seem to remember everything. It all looked the same, so I parked the car and got out. I walked into the building and went straight to the apartment that held a lot of good memories. I didn't hear anything inside, so I raised my hand to knock. On the other side, I heard grumbling and knew who it was. I, myself, groaned because I didn't want to mess with her.

"What?!" She snarled opening the door. Looks like someone had a long night.

"Well nice to see you to Lauren." She looked up at me and I could see her start to try being seductive. I groaned on the inside, really wishing Bella was here. "I was wondering if Crystal or Victoria are here?"

"No, but can I help you?" She purred at me.

"Do you know when they will be in?" I asked, just wanting to get away from her.

"No, they've been missing for two days." She said proudly. _Wow, what a great friend, what a bitch! _I nodded and walked away. Walking outside, I noticed the wind had picked up. I was halfway to my car, when their scent and one that was clearly a vampire, hit me. I called out for everyone else, and we started to fallow the scent.

The stronger the scent came, I heard cries, causing me to pick my pace up. When we walked into a small clearing, we saw ten newborns, a redhead which I knew was Victoria, and two people laying on the ground. The two laying on the ground were the ones crying out. Looking closer I saw that they were Crystal and Vic. This just made me see red.

The newborns saw us, and I immediately cut off all of their senses. I heard a hiss and looked to see Victoria screeching out in pain. Felix and Demetri quickly killed off the newborns.

"Don't kill those two!" I yelled out at them while pointing to the two girls. Felix and Demetri looked at them, and realized who they were, nodding that they agreed with me. Jane stopped torturing Victoria so that we could talk to her.

"What the fuck do you want?! Where's my army?!" She yelled out.

"They are gone. You are to come to Italy with us." I cut off her senses, making it easier on us.

"Alec, their two days in. We won't be able to travel right away with those two." I knew he was right, and I knew that I was going to be away from Bella that much longer. But I also knew she was going to be happy to be able to be with her two best friends again.

Once the girls 'woke up' we thought we would have our hands full. They were always pretty girls, but they were even more so now. I heard Demetri growl and wouldn't take his eyes off of Crystal. I knew that look, he was in love with her.

"Alec?" Vic spoke softly.

"Yes. How are you feeling?" I asked.

"Wha... ho.... what in the hell is going on?" I explained everything to her. About her being a vampire, what to expect, how to control their thirst, and that Bella was safe.

Over the next week, we worked with the girls. I wanted them to feel comfortable traveling around humans. By the time we were ready, we just decided to go on a smaller plane, so we could pretty much keep Victoria in the dark. Yeah, I still hadn't let her have her senses back.

The flight was long, but enjoyable. We explained the brothers to Crystal and Vic, but left out the part about Bella. They were a little nervous, thinking that they were going to be killed. Little did they know that Bella let alone Demetri and myself, wouldn't let it happen. Ok so maybe Demetri and I didn't have a hand in the matter, but Bella did.

Once we landed and got into the walls of the castle, I let Victoria have her senses back, immediately regretting doing so. Once she figured out that she had them all back, and where we were, she wouldn't shut up on our way to the throne room.

"You stupid mother fucking assholes! I will kill all of you!" She screamed.

"Shut up! You put us here, and I hope they kill you, you stupid bitch." Crystal spoke out. I heard Demetri chuckle, knowing that his 'love' had spunk. Once we got to the throne room, Felix went in to inform them of our arrival. Although I'm sure they heard the screaming banshee once she was able to talk.

"Alec and Jane are handling the people we went after. However you will not be happy." He paused before calling us into the room. Crystal and Vic hugged each other, causing Victoria to snarl, before they entered the room.

"Father, what is going on?" I seethed out.

"They were part of the new borns. They must be killed."

"They are my were my room-mates in Seattle. The must not have been taught."

"Dear, what do you suggest we do?"

"Teach them correctly, and give them the choice of joining." He nodded.

"I agree, but it is up to them." I knew it was time to get this going, so I pushed Victoria forward and enter the room. She was yelling and screaming at me not to touch her, causing me to laugh. _Not much longer, and this bitch will be done for. _

"Silence!" Aro ordered. Victoria started looking around the room, eyes landing on Bella, before a menacing smirk was plastered to her face.

"At last I have found you, and in a place you don't belong." How in the hell did she know Bella? And she was searching for her? I heard the door open again, before my children running to their mother. I felt all the pain in my body disappear at seeing all of my family. "Ah, now I see why you are here. Your nothing but a toy to look after immortal children."

"Silence!" Bella ordered.

"And what are you going to do? Your nothing but a trashy human." She was barely able to get her sentence out before she dropped to the ground, screaming out in pain. Jane was standing beside me, so I knew it wasn't her. The only other person I knew that could cause that much pain was my son. I looked at him, and he was looking at Victoria with a death glare. I had never been more proud of my son.

"Alex!" Bella hissed. Victoria slowly stood up. I kept my eyes on my son as he stalked towards Victoria.

"You will never talk about my mother that way again. Or I will cause you the worst pain you have ever been in." He looked at me, I gave him a wink. Once

"Mother? So the little brats are yours? Do you even know who the father is?" How dare this bitch?! I felt a growl building in my chest, and it took everything in me not to just kill her now.

"You will not speak to me or my children this way." Bella growled out. _That is totally sexy, listening to her growl. _

"And what are you going to do about it whore?" She spat out.

"Right now, she holds the power of your life." Aro spoke. I saw Bella smirk at Victoria. _Oh yes, my angel holds your fate bitch. _

"How does she do that? She's human."

"I may be human, but I hold power over you, you don't even know exists." Bella smirked at her.

"I have power over you as well child." She sang out.

"And, please tell, how do you hold power over me?" Bella asked in the same tone.

"Hows daddy doing?" She asked. I was confused. She didn't hold power over her. I heard my baby girl let out a small sob, and saw pain cross her face. I watched as my little girl tried to lunge at Victoria, before Alex grabbed her, holding her back. "He did put up quite a fight for being a human. But he was easy, and good to."

I watched as Aless grabbed Bella's hand. She was showing her whatever Victoria was thinking. I heard Victoria chuckle, I'm guessing figuring out what my daughter and wife were doing. I saw pain flash across both of their faces, as tears fell down. Whatever it was, it was hurting my girls. I growled at Victoria, causing her to shrink back. Vic and Crystal looked at me confused, I just shook my head. I'd tell them later. My daughter's voice brought me back to them.

"Momma." Aless cried out. I watched Bella walk up in front of her, squared her shoulders and spoke in a deadly whisper. I could tell by the look on her face, it was the look of pure hatred and death. Victoria just sealed her fate.

"You will die by my hand." Bella whispered. Aro nodded at me, and once again I took away Victoria's senses.

"Will someone please tell me what is going on?" Aro spoke. Bella took a few deep breaths before speaking to everyone.

"Victoria's mate was killed by Edward Cullen. Her mate was trying to kill me, but Edward killed him first. I always knew Victoria would come for me. She killed my father trying to find me."

"She came to our apartment looking for you. That's how she found us. She said that if she couldn't have you, she was going to hurt the people around you." Crystal whimpered out. Bella moved at almost inhuman speed across to Vic and Crystal, hugging them both. I heard Bella saying sorry over and over again to them, and them telling her that it wasn't her fault, and now they could be back together again.

Felix and Demetri took Victoria to the 'dungeon'. It was just a place we put vampires until it was time for them to die. My children ran to me and I couldn't have been happier. It wasn't long before Bella joined us. We stood there, hugging each other, for a while. When I looked up, we were along except for Jane.

"How would you guys like to stay with me tonight? GIve mom and dad some alone time." She asked them. Alex answered with a groan and Aless giggling. They knew what was going to happen. They agreed before they ran off with Jane. I scooped Bella up, and ran to our room.

Once I got there and closed the door, I sat her down, just to look at her. I had missed her so much. She walked up to me, putting her arms around my neck pulling me down to her, before fisting her hands into my hair and kissing me soundly. There was nothing soft about this, nor would there be tonight. We needed this.

I straightened up, causing her to jump and wrap her legs around my waist. I could smell her arousal and I'm sure she felt mine as she ground down on me. I growled, causing her to giggle.

"I love you. I missed you so much!" she mumbled out between kisses on my neck. I put her on the bed and started stripping us both of our clothing.

"I love you to. I missed you more then you will ever know." I slowly slid into her warm, wet entrance. I immediately felt whole and at home. I moaned out her name, rocking my hips slowly against her. She was already tight, and it wasn't long before I felt her tightening even more.

"Alec." She moaned out as she found her release, which triggered mine. I kissed her softly, before rolling off of her. She quickly snuggled into my side, me wrapping my arm around her. We were quiet for a long time. I was enjoying being home, with my family and the love of my life.

"Alec, if I ask you to do something, will you?" She whispered. She knew I'd do anything for her, so her asking made me a little nervous.

"Of course love." I turned my head and kissed her softly on the lips.

"Change me." She put simply. I knew this time was coming, and there was nothing I could do. I didn't want her to feel the pain, the fire for three days, but I knew she wanted this. I wanted her with me and our children for forever.

"Are you sure?" I felt her nod against my side. I rolled over so I was hovering above her. I kissed along her jaw line, to her neck, I heard her breath hitch, and knew this second wasn't the best time. It would be tonight, but not right now. I kissed my way across her collarbone, down to the valley between her breasts, before taking a tight nipple into my mouth.

I flicked my tongue against it, causing Bella to gasp. I smirked against her skin, before continuing my journey south. I kissed past her belly button, down to the soft skin between her hip and her center. I kissed her lips, before spreading them. Bella was sending out a new arousal, mixed with the scent of our previous love making.

I licked along her folds, and felt my eyes roll to the back of my head. The mixture of Bella and myself, was powerful. I circled her clit, before entering a finger into her.

I felt her moan against me. I picked my my pace and heard her whimper. That was the hottest sound and couldn't help the moan that went through my lips. I felt her shutter against me, and tasted Bella's sweat juices. I licked her clean before kissing my way back up her body. Once I got to her lips, I kissed her soundly. She moaned from the taste of the both of us that was still on my lips.

My dick was rubbing against her folds and heard her whimper from the lack of friction. I smirked and reached down, grabbing myself. I ran my head along her folds. Up then back down. She kept trying to move her hips to get me to enter her.

"Now Bella, the more you move, the longer it's gonna take." She whimpered but nodded her head and stayed still. I rubbed my head against her clit, and felt her body start to tighten up. Right as she was about to reach her high, I plunged myself into her, causing her orgasm to hit her full force. She tightened around me to were it was almost painful, but felt damn good.

I slowly worked her through her release, before speeding up. She flipped up over so she was straddling me. _Well this is new. _I watched as she rode me like a professional. With her on top, I was hitting places in her I didn't know I could. Her tits were bouncing with each movement. I didn't know what I wanted to watch more, her riding me, her eyes or her tits bouncing.

I couldn't decide, so I just kept making circuits with my eyes. We kept telling each other of our love. I felt her tighten around me again, and held onto my own release, I wasn't ready yet.

Once Bella came down off her high, I flipped us back over, so I was hover above her. She started to move her hips in time with mine. It wasn't long before we both found our release together. I pulled out of her, but didn't move. Bella was completely relaxed, and I knew now was the time.

"I love you Bella." I said as I gave her a strong kiss.

"I love you Alec." She whispered. I looked into her eyes, and saw no hesitation. She was ready. I kissed her again before kissing my way to her neck. I licked the spot below her ear, causing her to moan and me to smirk. I gave her an open mouthed kiss, before pressing my teeth to her neck and biting down. I heard her gasp out in pain as I injected her with my venom. Once I knew I had enough in her system, to hopefully help her change faster and easier. I wanted to take away the pain, but knew I couldn't do anything about it.

Bella cried out in pain, as tears ran down her face. "I love you Alec." She whimpered out before she closed her eyes tight.

"I love you Bella. I'm sorry for the pain. Please come back to us soon."

* * *

**Ok so that was a little bit longer of a chapter. I thought it was time for a peak back into Alec's head. Whatcha think? Is there anything you'd like to see happen in this story? Let me know.. Have a Safe and Happy New Year everyone!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Ok so besides the storm that decided to knock out not only my internet, it also knocked out power. I also had to do a last minute run to MN so my friends daughter could have surgery. So totally sorry I'm so late on updating. I'm also writing a new story although I'm not sure onto when I'll put it up, but keep your eyes open for it. It's going to be an imprint story. Also thank you guys for all the ideas! Ok so on with the chapter!**

* * *

When I think of hell, I think of bright reds, people running around with maybe horns and the tails. But right now, I see black, nothingness. My senses have all cut themselves off, except for pain, the one I most wish could be shut off. The white hot fire coursing threw my veins. The nothingness just keeps pulling me farther into the dark, and there's nothing I can do, but let it. Im sure by now, my body, is nothing but ashes waiting for the wind to blow me away. I'd welcome that over this burning pain.

When I think of hell, it's red, not black from nothingness, but I know I'm in hell right now. The fire racing in my veins is enough to give that away.

Seconds turned into minutes. Minutes turned into hours. Hours turned into days, weeks, hell maybe months. I couldn't think of anything but the pain. I needed to think of something else. What could I think of to take my mind off the pain? Easy. My angels. My beautiful daughter that was looking more and more like me daily. And my handsome son, looking more like his father. Alex was going to be a heartbreaker once he got older.

My sexy husband. The way that man made me feel. It was like nothing in this entire world. The way he worked my body, he knew just what it wanted. And he never failed to provide for it either. I thought back to right before Alec bit me. The sweet love we made. I was so happy to see that he had came home, and I wasn't going to let Victoria ruin that. Just the thought of Victoria, making my blood boil even more. She had killed my father, and I watched as she did it through her mind. All the pain my father went through, the way he stuck up for me, even though the last time he saw me, I was nothing but a shell of a person. I couldn't wait until I took care of her, slow and painful just like she did with my father.

"Dad, what's happening? Her heartbeat is speeding up." An angel spoke. I knew that voice. I calmed down knowing my family was with me.

"She got angry about something. Anger speeds up the process." A mails voice spoke.

"Momma, if you can hear me. Please get angry, it'll go after." The angel spoke again. How could I get angry with that voice? The voice that I would rather someone take my own life, then theirs. I was so proud of my son when he stood up for me. But I was scared because I didn't know what that bitch would do to him. I didn't want her near my children. Or my husband for that matter. My blood started to bail again at the thought of her around them. The pain was worse then before, it felt like it was retreating back to my heart. Wow heartburn had nothing on this shit. My heart was beating like crazy. It was beating like it was trying to push gelatin through it, instead of my thing blood.

With one final _thump-thump, _it stopped. It all stopped, the pain, the fire, the seconds, and my heart. I was scared to open my eyes. Afraid I would wake up in hell. Afraid I would either see bright reds or the black nothingness.

"Love?" A bell like voice said. I knew that voice, but it was different. It was sexy before, but now, now it seemed almost sexier. I felt myself moisten at just the thought, and knew Alec must have a smirk on his face. "Love, open your eyes." I slowly cracked one open. I looked around, and it was like nothing I had ever seen before. I could see the smallest things, dirt, dust, I could see it clearly. As if it was under a microscope. I heard a giggle and turned to see my beautiful children. I could hear their heart, and smell their blood, and I felt pride course through me. I helped make them; I carried them in me, and now look at them. Beautiful angels. They smiled at me, and I just stared.

I knew they were beautiful, but my human eyes did not do them justice. I could see them so much clearer now.

_"She is so beautiful. I can't wait to have her all alone." _I heard Alec. I turned my attention to him.

"Alec, our children are in the room!" I hissed. Aless was giggling and Alex looked confused.

"Bella, I didn't say anything." _Has she lost her mind? _

"Yes, you did. I heard you."

"Momma, daddy didn't say anything." I then turned my attention to my daughter. Am I losing my mind? "No, you're not." _Momma, if you can hear me, shake your head. _

I shook my head, while everyone looking at us confused. Hell I was confused. What in the hell is going on?

_Momma, you can read minds. _Aless said with a giggle in her voice. I giggled with her, finally understanding what was going on. Alec and Alex on the other hand, not so much.

"Momma can hear what we are thinking. Just like me." She said proudly. I started to laugh, but immediately stopped when I heard a voice that sounded almost like bells.

"Love, you must be thirsty. Let's go." I felt the slight burn in my throat, but I had something else I wanted to do first.

"No Alec. I need to do something first." He nodded in understanding.

We walked out of the door and down the hall. We walked by many of my friends, in which they bowed their heads my way. It took me a while to remember why they were doing it.

We made a couple right handed turns then one left that brought us to the throne room.

"Bella, I didn't think you could get any more beautiful. I was proven wrong." Aro spoke softly.

I walked up and hugged my father before doing so with my uncles. I could hear many thoughts of how beautiful I was but just ignored them.

I did however listen to Alec's thoughts. I'm sure if I could blush, I would have. To put it nicely, I couldn't wait until we were alone and in our room. I looked at my daughter who was blushing, and wished I could protect her so she didn't have to hear some of the thoughts going on around her.

When I wished that I was able to, Aless looked at me strangely. I silently questioned her with my eyes. She looked confused, and kind of scared. When she didn't answer me, I asked out loud.

"Aless, what's wrong?"

"Momma, I can't hear anything. In my head I mean. What's happening?" I looked at her confused.

"_Maybe she is a shield after all. She will be quit the talent around here." _Caius spoke in his mind.

"Father, what is happening?"

"Bella, did you do or think about anything before Aless wasn't able to hear us?" Aro questioned.

"Yeah, I wished I could block the thoughts floating around this room." I scolded, looking at all the men, leaving my husband for last. He smiled at me before looking down, earning chuckles all around the room.

"Yes, well dear, you are beautiful, and there are men in this room. However, I believe you are a shield, and can protect those that you wish with it." Aro chuckled.

I nodded my head, it making sense. I mean, no one could do anything to be when I was a human. I smiled at this new thought. I could protect my daughter from the dirty thoughts going on around us. Before I could say or think anything else, I heard the big wooden door open.

When I looked up, I saw red. The fire I felt when I was being changed didn't compare to the fire moving through my body now. Except this fire didn't burn me, it didn't hurt, but I knew it was there.

I looked Victoria in the eye, and felt electricity moving through me. I heard someone gasp, but ignored them. I smiled wickedly at Victoria, knowing I was going to cause her more pain then she caused my real father. My smile grew even bigger when she flinched away from my look. I guess she wasn't the bad ass now that the ball wasn't in her court.

I watched as she straightened herself up. Oh yeah, this was going to be fun for me and painful for her.

"Well if the little baby-sitter didn't get someone to change her. Now you're not good for anything. You're not their human toy anymore." Victoria said smugly. _Keep going bitch, the more you talk, the more pain you will be in. _

I heard growls from all around the room, and felt Alec step beside me. I glared at him, warning him to back off. This was my fight, no one else's. He bowed his head in understanding, and then stepped behind me.

"Wow, maybe you are good for something. Making the men around here little bitches that bend at your will." She giggled out. I growled in response.

"You will leave my husband and family out of this. This is between you and me, not you, me, and them." I snarled.

I flinched inwardly at the sound of my own voice. It sounded almost, evil? I heard Alec groan and this thoughts leading to how hot it sounded. I barely turned to look at him, and then winked before looking at Victoria again.

"What is this really about Bella? I mean you had this coming. You killed James." I looked at her confused. Was she serious?

"How could I kill James? I was a human." I questioned.

"You and your good for nothing Cullen coven. If you had never met them, then James would be beside me right now, and I wouldn't be looking at you. You took away the only good thing that this life of hell brought to me. You were a pathetic human. You were nothing but their play toy. That's why they protected you, just so they could keep playing with you."

Inside I knew she was right. Edward and the rest of the family only protected me because I was their play toy and a pathetic human. They never wanted me around, they proved that when they left without saying good bye. I felt my anger grow towards them, but Victoria wasn't done yet.

"Although, I will give you props. You must have been good in bed to keep Edward around. Did they have fun passing you around?"

I growled at her. I heard the whole room erupt into growls. I saw Alec crouched down ready to attack. I hissed at him, making him straighten himself up.

nothing worthless whore. I mean really, how many guys have you slept with since your _beloved James _died? Yes I said died, not killed!" Aless spat at her. My daughter had balls.

"That's none of your business child. Didn't your worthless parents teach you anything? They should punish you and put you back in your place on the ground."

I felt my anger come back to me full force. You could talk shit to me or about me, but not my children.

"You will not disrespect my children." Alec growled out. _Hmm, great minds really do think alike. _

"Heidi, Felix, please take Alex and Aless out of here." I asked them. They nodded and stepped forward, before fallowing my children out of the room. I'm sure they knew what was about to happen, but their eyes didn't need to see it, and their minds didn't need to remember it.

"Victoria that was the last straw." I snarled.

Before I could do anything, images of my father being killed flashed through my head. It felt different seeing it kind of first hand, instead of being passed like a message through Aless. I heard every bone crack, and watched as the blood flowed freely from my father. At the thought of it, my throat flared and I was disgusted with myself. That was my father, how could I think of wanting to drain him myself?

My anger hit an all time high. I was pissed at the Cullen's for leaving me, Victoria for killing my father, and myself for wanting his blood just because of a memory. I crouched ready to spring at Victoria, but when I looked her in the eye, I saw pain.

Pain from what, I'm not sure. But I was glad she was in pain. I hoped she was going through all the pain I've gone through in the last two years. I hoped she felt the worst pain that anyone had felt.

I kept looking in her eyes, watching more pain and suffering flow through them. Before I knew it, she was on the ground writhing in pain. I smiled evilly. This was the pain I wanted her to go through.

"Jane, this is Bella's battle, step down." Aro said.

"I'm not doing anything master." My sister said.

I knew then, that I was the one causing her this pain. I was the one making her scream out in agony. I felt the pain, sadness, and fear flow through my body, in the veins that once held blood. And I welcomed it. For once, I was able to just let it out and not look weak.

I slowly made my way to her, never taking my eyes off her face. She squirmed trying to get away from me; she knew I was causing her this pain. She might be a bitch, but she wasn't stupid.

"How is the pain Vicky?" I asked, not really caring about her answer.

"You bitch!" She screamed out.

I watched as she lay on the floor, writhing in pain, and squirming to get away from me. I let my emotions flood me, letting them consume me. I made her feel everything, the love I had for Alec and my children, the hate I held for her, the pain I felt for my father, and the pain I was happily giving her. I listened as she kept screaming, and just kept smiling at her.

"You are paying for everything you've caused in my life." I whispered to her. I heard Alec speak in my head that he was going to throw me a lighter. I turned and caught it with no problem. I laughed out loud, because if I was human, it probably would have hit me in the head or something.

I turned back to Victoria, already tired of her. I sent out another wave of pain her way. I smiled as she flinched away again.

"This world will be a better place without a bitch like you wasting air and space." I said as I lit the lighter and threw it on her. I stepped back, watching the purple smoke work its way towards the ceiling. The sweet smell bothered me, but not enough to make me leave. "This is for you daddy." I whispered.

Everything caught up to me when Victoria was nothing but ashes. I felt my legs start to give out before I felt Alec wrap his arms around me. He lowered us to the floor and I just sat there in his arms, letting him hold me.

I watched as a few of the guard members stepped forward, opened the drain cover, and swept what was left of Victoria down it, just like the trash that she was. I couldn't believe it. The bitch was dead and gone.

"Love, it's done. She's gone." Alec whispered in my ear.

I felt as if the world was lifted off my shoulders. I could breathe easily. Nothing was standing in my way now. I stood up, straightened out my clothes, rubbed my face and turned to Alec.

"We have a ball to get ready for. And I'd like to see our children." As soon as I said children, the boor bust open and in ran my angels. Aless jumped into my open arms and Alex hugged me.

"Momma, can I pick out my own dress?" Aless asked. I laughed at how easily we could move from me just killing someone to planning on dresses for the ball.

"Yes baby, you can." She giggled and jumped back to the floor, then ran out yelling for her aunts.

"Bella, are you alright? I have never seen a person in more pain then Victoria was, and that's including the pain Jane can cause." Marcus spoke softly. He was always so gentle.

"I'm fine. In fact, I'm wonderful. I'm finally free of everything that has ever bothered me. Victoria just got the ending result." I laughed.

Soon all the girls walked in, and we excused ourselves to start the planning. Since we didn't need to have a lot of food, it would be easy to plan.

Aless picked to eat before the ball, but wanted candy and pizza bites to snack on throughout the night. We bought the sound system we would need for the music, and picked out the music. Next we left for the dress store to pick out our dresses.

After five hours of shopping we all finally found our dresses. The next day we went all day looking for shoes, necklaces, ear rings, and rings.

After two days everything was set for the ball. Now all we did was screw around until it was time.


	11. Chapter 11

**APOV**

"I love you Bella. I'm sorry for the pain. Please come back to us soon."

I moved to grab some clothes and quickly dressed in jeans and a red button up shirt. I heard footsteps coming towards our room, so I moved to the bed and tucked the blanket around Bella; no one needed to see her naked body besides myself. Once she was numb from the pain, Jane and I would dress her.

"Alec!" I groaned knowing it was Jane. Right after she yelled my name, she was banging on the door.

"Enter." I said casually. I did not plan to see Jane but I really wasn't planning on seeing who had fallowed her in.

"Alec, care to explain?" Aro spoke.

"She asked me to change her. She was ready and it was the right time." He nodded.

"While you were gone she had asked. I told her as long as you thought she was ready. Please let us know when she is awake." Then Aro left the room, leaving me with an angry Jane, and scared children.

"She will be fine. She's just not going to be human anymore." I spoke softly to them. Aless ran to me and jumped into my arms before I moved us to a chair beside Bella. Jane left, while Alex stood protectively over his mother. Alex was turning into a gentleman, always protecting his sister and mother.

Sitting beside Bella, time seemed to stand still, not even exist. Which is in a way funny, since for us, time pretty much does stand still. It don't mean much to us. I watched as my angel laid there, in pain, and there was nothing I could do.

The only time we have moved in the last two days were for the kids to eat and use the bathroom. Jane and I had dressed Bella in a simple black and red summer dress.

I was sitting there watching Alex and Aless play some learning game given to them from Aro when Bella's heart started to race.

"Dad, what's happening? Her heartbeat is speeding up." Aless spoke up from the game.

"She got angry about something. Anger speeds up the process." It was the only thing I could think of. I had only heard rumors of anger being able to do that, but I had never seen it first hand.

"Momma, if you can hear me. Please get angry, it'll go after." Aless begged.

Bella's heart seemed to calm down for a minute or so before racing again. She was angry about something, but I couldn't be sure onto what. I heard the final beat of Bella's heart and was glad she was no longer burning. We stood there, waiting for her to open her eyes, but she didn't open them.

"Love?" I spoke softly, not wanting to scare her with her new hearing. When she didn't respond, I tried again. "Love, open your eyes."

She opened one eye, and almost looked scared before it was replaced with excitement. Aless giggled causing me to look at her. She was staring at her mother in amusement while Alex was looking at her in awe. They smiled at her causing my dead heart to want to beat. I don't think I could love my children anymore then I did.

I finally really looked at Bella. She was beautiful before the change, but now, now words couldn't even be used. She filled out even more, and in all the right places. I am a man so my mind drifted off. _She is so beautiful. I can't wait to have her all alone. _I inwardly grinned, knowing Bella's body could handle a little bit more fun now.

"Alec, our children are in the room!" Bella hissed at me. Aless was giggling, _damn little mind reader, _and Alex looked confused. I laughed knowing my daughter had heard worse thoughts, but that same thought also made me cringe. Bella moved, bringing my attention back to her.

"Bella, I didn't say anything." _Has she lost her mind? _I saw Aless holding in her giggle and wanted to laugh as well.

"Yes, you did. I heard you."

"Momma, daddy didn't say anything." Aless spoke between giggles. "No, you're not." Looking between Bella and Aless, I now knew what my son felt; confused.

I stood there and watched my daughter and wife stare at each other. Aless looked smug and amused, while Bella looked confused. Bella shook her head, before both my girls started giggling. I looked at Alex to see him wearing probably the same look as me.

"Momma can hear what we are thinking. Just like me." Aless said proudly. Bella smiled proudly at her daughter and started laughing, only to stop when I spoke.

"Love, you must be thirsty. Let's go." I didn't want her to be in anymore pain then I knew she was in.

"No Alec. I need to do something first." I was confused at first, that is until my daughter skipped to me and grabbed my hand. I nodded my agreement. She wanted to take care of Victoria. I inwardly smiled, thinking of the last couple of days were Victoria was concerned. Members of the Guard were not exactly nice to her.

Once we entered the throne room, Bella walked straight to Aro. "Bella, I didn't think you could get any more beautiful. I was proven wrong." Aro spoke before hugging his daughter. Once she was finished hugging him, she hugged Caius and Marcus.

Just watching her walk around was making me hard. I kept shifting my feet, trying to find a comfortable position with my now large problem. I couldn't wait until I had her alone and to myself. Bella's voice broke me out of my own little world.

"Aless, what's wrong?" I quickly looked at my daughter to see her looking scared and confused. _Duh dumbass! Your daughter can hear your thoughts! You should really keep them clean when she's around._

"Momma, I can't hear anything. In my head I mean. What's happening?" I was worried for my daughter, and Bella looked confused.

"Father, what is happening?"

"Bella, did you do or think about anything before Aless wasn't able to hear us?" Aro spoke.

"Yeah, I wished I could block the thoughts floating around this room." She scolded, looking at all the men, leaving me for last. I smiled at her before looking down, earning chuckles all around the room.

"Yes, well dear, you are beautiful, and there are men in this room. However, I believe you are a shield, and can protect those that you wish with it." Aro chuckled.

I stood there shocked. My wife could hear peoples thoughts as well as block peoples minds? Hell yeah! My wife is fucking awesome! I heard the main door open and stood up straighter. Victoria enter with Felix and Demetri. I looked at my wife and just stared. _She is fucking sexy as hell when she is pissed!_ When Bella's smile grew, I had to admit, I was a little scared. My wife could be mean if she wanted to as a human, now she had newborn strength. Victoria wasn't going to get it easy from Bella. Victoria flinched away from Bella before straightening herself up to stand proud. Not sure what she was standing proud for, I mean she was about to fucking die.

"Well if the little baby-sitter didn't get someone to change her. Now you're not good for anything. You're not their human toy anymore." Victoria said smugly.

Growls were heard from all around the room. I was pissed. I stepped towards Bella, ready to keep going until her glare stopped me dead in my tracks. This was her fight, I would be there if she needed me. I bowed my head in understanding before stepping behind my wife. Still in a protective manner mind you.

"Wow, maybe you are good for something. Making the men around here little bitches that bend at your will." Victoria giggled out.

"You will leave my husband and family out of this. This is between you and me, not you, me, and them." Bella snarled.

This new voice on Bella was enough to erase the pissy mood I was currently in. _Again, can't wait until I get her alone. _Bella turned enough for me to see her wink at me before turning her attention back to Victoria.

"What is this really about Bella? I mean you had this coming. You killed James." Bella looked at her confused. Hell, I was confused. This bitch knew Bella before she killed Bella's father?

"How could I kill James? I was a human." Bella questioned.

"You and your good for nothing Cullen coven. If you had never met them, then James would be beside me right now, and I wouldn't be looking at you. You took away the only good thing that this life of hell brought to me. You were a pathetic human. You were nothing but their play toy. That's why they protected you, just so they could keep playing with you. Although, I will give you props. You must have been good in bed to keep Edward around. Did they have fun passing you around?"

The whole room erupt into growls. I crouched down ready to attack. Bella hissed at me, making me straighten myself up. How dare she imply that my angel is a whore!

"Your nothing but worthless whore. I mean really, how many guys have you slept with since your _beloved James _died? Yes I said died, not killed!" Aless spat at her. I looked at my daughter shocked. She had never spoke that language before. Not that I could or would punish her for it this one time.

"That's none of your business child. Didn't your worthless parents teach you anything? They should punish you and put you back in your place on the ground." _Bitch, you just pushed it for the last time. _

"You will not disrespect my children." I growled out.

"Heidi, Felix, please take Alex and Aless out of here." Bella asked them. They nodded and stepped forward, before fallowing my children out of the room.

"Victoria that was the last straw." Bella snarled.

Bella stood frozen in her spot. I could see pain clear on her face, before anger took over. I watched Bella crouch ready to attack Victoria but stopped. I kept my eyes on my wife, only being drawn away when I heard a screech of pain. I looked to see who it was from, but my eyes stopped on Victoria, writhing on the marble floor in pain.

"Jane, this is Bella's battle, step down." Aro said.

"I'm not doing anything master." Jane whispered, clearly confused.

I watched as Bella slowly made her way to Victoria, never taking her eyes off her face. I wanted to laugh when Victoria squirmed trying to get away from Bella.

"How is the pain Vicky?" Bella asked.

"You bitch!" She screamed out.

"You are paying for everything you've caused in my life." Bella whispered to her. I knew it was time. I pulled the lighter out of my pocket, and told her I was going to throw it at her. She turned and caught it easily before laughing out loud. I couldn't help but chuckle, as well as a couple other people. We all knew if Bella was still human, she would have only caused herself harm trying to catch it.

"This world will be a better place without a bitch like you wasting air and space." She said as she lit the lighter and threw it on her. "This is for you daddy." She whispered.

I saw Bella start to sway on her feet. I rushed towards her and wrapped her in my arms, where she belonged for the rest of eternity, before she was able to fall.

I watched as a few of the guard members stepped forward, opened the drain cover, and swept what was left of Victoria down it.

"Love, it's done. She's gone." I whispered in my wife's ear.

Bella relaxed into me, almost as if the weight of the world was lifted off her small shoulders. She sat there for a moment, before standing us up, and brushing off her clothing.

"We have a ball to get ready for. And I'd like to see our children." As soon as she said children, the boor bust open. Aless jumped into my wife's open arms and Alex hugged her.

"Momma, can I pick out my own dress?" Aless asked causing Bella to laugh.

"Yes baby, you can." Aless giggled and jumped back to the floor, then ran out yelling for her aunts.

"Bella, are you alright? I have never seen a person in more pain then Victoria was, and that's including the pain Jane can cause." Marcus spoke softly. He was always so gentle.

"I'm fine. In fact, I'm wonderful. I'm finally free of everything that has ever bothered me. Victoria just got the ending result." Bella laughed.

Before anything more could be said, the women of the castle and guard were in the room then rushing out with Bella. All of us men just stood there shaking our heads.

"And it begins" Aro chuckled.

"Alec, you have quite a powerful wife there." Marcus said.

"Master, as you may know, Bella was powerful when she was human." They all chuckled, knowing exactly what I meant.

"The newest member of our family, and by far, the most gifted." Aro said aloud.

"Well, we all know not to piss our princess off now, don't we." Felix joked, only we all knew it was true. I was proud of my wife. She was able to move on from the past and embrace the future.

Before I knew it, the girls had shoved all of us guys out of the throne room so they could put their dresses in there. Then they cornered us into the large party room to help them decorate. They wanted formal yet fun. It wasn't much fun decorating. I was anxious to see my wife in her dress, and to be announced Princess to the entire Vampire world. I was nervous however about the Cullen's. I wasn't sure how Bella would react.

Once the decorating was done and everything was set up, we were told to go get ready. We were told our vest colors would match the dresses of the woman we were escorting. Which left me in white, Alex escorting his sister in red, Demetri in teal, Felix in gold, Afton in black, Santiago in tan and our newest guard member, Mike, in red-orange.

We weren't able to see the girls until they were announced, it sucked, but nothing we could do about it. Once we were dressed, we all met in the hallway then made our way to the party room. The music was already going and the room was already full. As members of the guard, we stood tall and kept a look out for trouble.

I saw a lot of people I knew, as well as many new people. Everyone seemed to be having a good time, and enjoying themselves. I was finally working my way up to Aro with my son, when I felt him tug on my tux jacket.

"Dad." He whispered.

"Yes Alex?" I answered.

"There's someone staring at you." Then he nodded his head towards a group that I knew quite well. I motioned with my head for my son to fallow me while I made my way over to them.

"Alec! How nice it is to see you again." Mary spoke to me.

"As it is you Mary. How are Samuel?"

"I'm well thank you. You have done a wonderful job this year. Well done." He praised.

"Yes, well you will have to thank the women in charge around here." I chuckled.

"So when will you be getting married young Alec?" Mary asked.

"I already have." I didn't want to give away who I was indeed married to.

"Oh, when will we meet her?"

"Soon. If you'll excuse me, we must get ready for the announcement." I said before excusing Alex and myself. When the rest of the guard joined us, we were all anxious to see the women.

"Gentlemen, are you ready?" Aro asked. We all nodded our heads, and getting in line onto how the women would be announced. "Alec, people will be surprised when we announce who the princess it. As her husband and her personal guard, be ready." Aro spoke so only I could hear him. I nodded, knowing that if the Cullen's were to show up, it may very well be a mess.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, if I may have your attention." Aro stood and waited until the music died down, and all attention was on him. "As you have all probably seen, we do have human blood in here, they are not to be attacked. If done so, death will be given to the attacker. I would like to thank you all for coming to this ball, and hope that you all enjoy yourselves. Now it is time to announce the women who help keep us all in line." Everyone chuckled, we all knew it was true.

"First, we have Mrs. Chelsea Volturi, escorted by her husband, Afton Volturi." I watched as Afton stepped forward, and Chelsea started her way down the stairs. She was in a black dress with gold beading on the bottom, and gold going through the top, matching with a black and gold perl necklace with a black flower on it. When Afton held his arm out for her, the room started clapping.

"Next, we have Miss Victoria Volturi, escorted by fiance, Santiago Meraz." Victoria was in a tan dress, with a tan shawl. As she walked down the stairs, I could see she was wearing tan high heeled boots, and wanted to laugh. That was just who Victoria was, always wanting to wear her boots.

"Next, we have Miss Crystal Lutz, escorted by Felix Volturi." When Crystal stepped out of the doorway and started her way down the stairs, I was shocked. She was in a very form fitting blue dress that came into a halter top. For Crystal, there actually wasn't a lot of skin showing.

"Next, we have Mrs. Heidi Volturi, escorted by her husband, Demetri Volturi." Heidi was wearing a dress that was a teal tube top. It was simple, just like Heidi liked it.

"Next, we have Miss Jane Volturi, escorted by Mike Welsh." When my sister stepped out, I was speechless. She was wearing an orange colored dress. Around the waist, was a bow that flowed down the pouffy dress. The top was made into a halter top, with silver flowers embedded into it. But what caught my eye, was our mothers red diamond necklace. I felt my chest tighten at the thought of how proud our mother would be to see Jane right this moment. I was pulled out of my thoughts by Aro speaking again.

"Next, we have Miss Alessandra Volturi, escorted by her brother, Alexander Volturi." I heard gasps all around me as people looked at my daughter and son then me. I smiled but kept my attention on my daughter. I wanted to cry, my daughter was growing up. She was in a red dress with black designs on the bottom. The top was black with red designs on it. Her earrings, necklace and ring were blood red diamonds. When she lifted her dress, I chuckled to myself when I saw her in flats. She may be half vampire, but she took after her mothers human balance. She playfully glared at me, and I knew I had been caught. She rolled her eyes and took her brothers arm.

"And now, Ladies and Gentlemen, the reason we are having this ball, I'm pleased to announce the Princess of Volturi, Isabella Volturi, escorted by her husband, Alec Volturi." I heard gasps and talking as I stepped forward to meet my wife. When I saw her, if I needed to breath, I'd be dead. She took my breath away. My beautiful wife stepped down the stairs wearing a white dress with red flowers around the bottom, a fitting top, and red straps. She paired the dress with a diamond necklace and ring.

"Love, there are simply not enough words to tell you how you look." I whispered before giving her a quick kiss. As planned, we all went out to the dance floor, the Guards, and the Kings.

As I heard the music starting, I pulled Bella against me. The guys picked this song, we all had a different reason for it.

I'm not a perfect person

There's many things I wish I didn't do

But I continue learning

I never meant to do those things to you

And so, I have to say before I go

That I just want you to know

I've found a reason for me

To change who I used to be

A reason to start over new

And the reason is you

"Bella, before you, I had no life, no reason. The first time I laid eyes on you, we were my everything, you are my everything. When you gave yourself me me, all of you, you opened my eyes. I want you for the rest of eternity. You gave me you, as well as our children, making me the happiest man alive." I whispered in her ear, making her shiver. She looked me in the eye and I was lost. I was lost in love, understanding, and lust. I lowered my head and captured Bella's lips, and we got lost in eachother.

I'm sorry that I hurt you

It's something I must live with everyday

And all the pain I put you through

I wish that I could take it all away

And be the one who catches all your tears

That's why I need you to hear

I've found a reason for me

To change who I used to be

A reason to start over new

And the reason is you

And the reason is you

And the reason is you

And the reason is you

I'm not a perfect person

I never meant to do those things to you

And so I have to say before I go

That I just want you to know

I've found a reason for me

To change who I used to be

A reason to start over new

And the reason is you

I've found a reason to show

A side of me you didn't know

A reason for all that I do

And the reason is you

Everyone clapping brought us out of our bubble. I groaned knowing it was time that I had to share Bella now. Of course my groan turned into a moan quickly when Bella rubbed up against me.

"Soon love, soon, I promise." I winked at her before pulling away. We turned to find our kids when I saw Mary walking up to us.

"Alec, you didn't tell us your wife was the Princess. Hello Princess Isabella, I am Mary, this is my mate Samuel." They both bowed at Bella, and I wanted to laugh.

"It's Bella, please. It's nice to meet you." Bella spoke.

"So, how long have you been married?" Mary asked. Before Bella could answer, our children found us.

"Momma! Alex said we weren't allowed to dance to more then just that song!" Aless whined to Bella. I looked at my son, just to see him holding in a laugh.

"Mother? Child, you must be mistaken." Mary spoke kindly.

"No, I'm not. Bella is my mother, Alec is my father, and Alex is my brother." Aless explained as if she were talking to an infant.

"How is that so, are you an immortal child?" I groaned at the name of immortal child. It gained a lot of attention as everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at us.

"Um... I don't know what that is. But my momma was human when she had us. Then my daddy changed her. Now mommy is just like us and daddy. Well I guess not really just like me. I mean Alex and I are half human, half vampire. So that's our story!" Aless finished in a sing song voice. Everyone sighed in relief and continued on with what they were doing.

We danced and had fun. We all enjoyed ourselves. Halfway through the ball, the music was loud, and I knew it getting time to get Alex and Aless to bed.

"Bella, love, we should get the children to bed."

"I agree. Alex, Aless time to go to bed." They both groaned but fallowed us. As we got to the doorway to leave, a voice stopped Bella dead in her tracks.

"Bella, is that you? What are you doing here?" Bella turned, causing all of us to turn.

Bella had pain on her face, but what caught me off guard was Aless hissing. She grabbed my hand showing me what her mother was seeing; Edward.

* * *

**So Edward showed up, what about the rest of the Cullen's? What trouble is Edward going to bring with his visit? Sorry it took so long to update. The next chapter will be Bella's view on Edward being at the ball. Dresses are posted on profile! Let me know what you think!**


	12. Chapter 12

Edward POV

_Don't look back. Don't look back. Don't look back. _I kept repeating this in my head as I ran for Alaska. Leaving Bella was the hardest, yet easiest thing I could have ever done. It was hard because I loved her more then my own existence, yet it was the same reason it was the easiest to leave. I knew my life style wasn't for Bella. Leaving her was the best thing I could have done.

After three months of being in Alaska, I my family had had enough of my moping around. Emmett pinned me down one day and said that I had made this decision so I had better straighten up. I knew he was right, of course. But even then, it didn't make me feel better.

I decided to leave for awhile and Tanya came with me. We traveled all over the United States, and Canada. Being alone with Tanya, I really got to know her. Somewhere on our travel, I had fallen in love with her. This was hard to accept, I still loved Bella, but I could never be with her. Tanya was here, and I could be with her.

We decided it was time to head home, since we hadn't talked to either of our families since we had left. We took our time heading back, and just enjoying our time together.

When we got back to the house, I looked at Tanya before taking her hand. Opening the door, I was consumed with thoughts of how happy our family was that we were home. When we came into the room everyone was in, they saw us holding hands.

"I knew it!" Alice clapped, jumping up and down.

"About time." Kate replied.

"Well as you can see, Tanya and I are together." I stated. Everyone was excited and we talked for over an hour about what we did and where we had gone.

"Oh! I forgot to mention. We leave tomorrow for the Volturi house." Carlisle stated.

"Why are we going to visit the Volturi's?" I asked. I didn't want to really be anywhere near them.

"They are having a ball. The crowning of a new princess." Victoria flashed threw his mind before he thought of something else.

"Carlisle, why are you thinking about Victoria?"

"Well last month, the Volturi Guard were here looking for her. She has started a new born army. I'm guessing they are going to put an end to it."

"Bella, do you think she's after Bella?" I began to panic a little bit.

"Edward calm down." Tanya said. I could sense a little jealousy but ignored it.

"We left her unprotected."

"No Edward, Bella is attending school over seas. At least according to the Seattle College she is." Carlisle said.

We spent the rest of the night talking about everything. I couldn't believe how much I had really missed my family. We left late the next afternoon for Italy. Once we landed, Alice got really excited, causing me to groan.

"Alice, what is it?" Tanya asked.

"Shopping!" That's all it took, one word, and it made all the girls squeal and the guys to groan.

By the time everything was said and done, we were two hours late for the ball. We had missed the introduction of the new princess. Walking into the room, I heard great things about the new princess. _She's so nice. Easy to talk to. Beautiful. Going to be a great princess. _I was happy and kind of excited to meet her. Tanya and I danced a couple times before meeting back up with the family.

"So have any of you met her yet?" Kate asked.

"No, but I'm both hearing by mouth and thought that she is nice, smart and beautiful." I spoke. I felt Tanya nudge me and giggle. "No worries. She can't be more beautiful then you are."

"Kiss ass." Everyone laughed at Tanya's response.

That's when I saw her. She was a bit taller, but still beautiful. She was walking with two younger men and a younger woman. I knew one of the men to be Alec Volturi, one of the guards here. Before I knew it my feet were walking towards her.

"Bella, is that you? What are you doing here?" Bella turned. I'm pretty sure the whole room looked at us.

Bella had pain on her face. I wasn't sure what had caused this. Looking closer at her, I could tell she had been turned. She was no longer my warm, human Bella. I saw the younger woman grab Alec's hand, and a low growl start in the man's chest. Bella seemed to snap out of whatever she was in, and visibly straighten herself up.

"What do you mean by, what am I doing here?" Her voice was even more beautiful.

"With the Volturi. I mean, just wow. What are you doing here."

"Edward, this is my home. Better question would be, why are you here?" She had grown confident.

"Well, the whole family is here for the ball. We came to meet the new Princess." She laughed. She actually laughed at what I just said.

"As I recall, you have already met her." _What is she talking about? _Then it hit me.

"You are the new princess?"

"Yes. I would like for you to meet my husband, Alec, and children, Alex and Aless." So she was married _and _had children. I stood there staring at the younger man and woman. Looking closely at them, I could see Bella in both of them.

"How can you have children. You've been changed."

"I really don't think you need the sex talk Edward." Bella laughed.

"No, I mean, you've been changed. You can't have children."

"I got pregnant before I was changed. Now if you'll excuse me, my children need to go to bed." She stated before walking off. The young woman grabbed both men's hands, making them nod then walk away.

"Edward, come for a walk with me." She sounded so much like Bella. All I could do was nod and fallow her. She led me down many halls and turns before we came to a small garden. "Sit." I did as I was told. "We were not sure if you would make it. Your family told my father that they couldn't get ahold of you."

"Yes, I was traveling." Thoughts entered my mind of the time I was gone.

"Ah, good I see you have a mate." _I didn't say I had a mate, I thought it, but didn't say it. _"Your not the only one that can read minds. There is also a reason you can not read mind. However that is not important. What is important, is that you need to leave. Threw my mothers thoughts, I know what it was like when you left her. I'm hoping that you left for the correct reasons and not the ones that you told her. I also saw what she looked like when my father met her. Did you know my mother has been threw hell since you left her?"

"No." It was all I could answer with.

"My father was actually sent to kill her. He was to kill her because she knew of vampire existence from you and your family. Thankfully, my father fell in love with her, and was able to save her. He saved her in more ways then one."

"How so? How did he save her in more ways then one?"

"May I show you?" I was confused but nodded. She grabbed my hand, making me really confused. Then I saw what seemed to be like a movie. I saw Bella at a bar, maybe a night club, drinking. Then dancing with a man that once he turned, I saw was Alec. Then she was in a house, drinking, a lot.

"That's not even most of it. When you left, my mother was almost dead. She started drinking, then met my father. He had to fallow orders and leave her alone for a while. Once they met back up, mom got better. Then when they were on a visit here, she got a call that her father, my grandfather, had been killed. I watched the scene from the thoughts of someone evil. I watched as she killed my grandfather, and I couldn't do anything about what had been done."

"Victoria. Where is she?"

"Gone." Simple answer, but I knew what she meant.

"Who?"

"Well my brother just about killed her, as well as my father and myself and all the guard. But it was mom who killed her."

"So you are a full vampire? You must be if you would be able to kill her."

"No, as mom said. She was human when she was pregnant with my brother and me. We are half human half vampire. But we both have gifts that many vampires will fear."

"How has she been since she's been here?"

"Happy. She found her soul mate in my father and had us. Even though we like to give her and dad trouble." She giggled out.

"Good. Ya know, when I left, I was leaving to try and save her. I didn't mean anything I said to her. I was trying to save her from this life."

"I figured as much. But I gotta go back in, momma is telling me time to get my butt in bed. She wants to talk to you, so stay here." Before I could reply, she was gone. Bella wanted to talk to me. How mad at me could she really be? Right?

* * *

**Ok totally sorry on the loooooong update. Real life really can suck. So here's a look into Edwards mind. What would you guys like to see next chapter? I promise I wont make you wait this long again. Another question, WHO'S GOING TO A NEW MOON RELEASE PARTY!? HaHa I totally am! **


	13. FML

K guys here's the deal. I have half the chapters done for both Fates Winding Road and Fresh Starts. You can blame the delay on my new job. I started working about 2 or 3 weeks ago and been working over 85hrs a week. Ive been tying the chapters on my phone while at work then uploading them on here. Im trying my damndist to get them up asap. Thanks for hanging in there with me. Were suppose to be getting a shit ton of rain, so maybe I'll be off work for a day or so, so I can get caught up. ( I work at a hay mill driving a truck) Again, hang in there with me. I'm also hoping to get a lap top soon, so instead of slow typing on my phone, I'll have that and work on it while sitting in the truck. Thanks again! ~Carrie


	14. Got my life back :D

HEY GUYS!

Ok, so I haven't forgot this story. Life is finally calming

down, so I am going to be working on the next chapter

this week. I have some banners done and part of the playlist.

s158(.)photobucket(.)com/albums/t84/canchaser5507/Fresh%20Starts/

that's the banners. Remember remove the ()

Let me know what you think!

Sorry it took me so long to be able to work on this.

~Carrie


	15. Chapter 13

As I stood there listening to my daughter talk to Edward, I had so many emotions running through me. He said that he didn't mean anything that he had said, but only said them to protect me from this life.

A life I became part of whether he liked it or not. He always wanted to protect me, and now looking back, it annoyed me. When in the hell did I need protection?

Yes, Alec was there to protect me when I needed him, but he let me be until I said so. Just like when I killed Victoria, he knew it was my fight. I knew he would protect me, but I didn't need protecting.

I watched as Aless ran by me, giving me a quick kiss and a 'love you momma', and then I was left alone with a man I once loved.

"Edward, why are you here?" I asked, walking into the beautiful garden.

"I told you, for the announcement of the new Princess, which I guess is you." I softly chuckled.

"No, I knew that, but that's not what I meant. Let me rephrase. Why are you here, in this garden?"

It became silent as his thought went crazy with so many thoughts; I finally just gave up on trying to figure them out. Finally it became quiet in his mind, before he said words out loud.

"Aless, your daughter, asked to speak to me out here."

"Edward, you are your own person, didn't anyone ever tell you not to give into peer pressure?" I giggled a little bit, earning a chuckle from him.

"Bella, I…we… can we just talk?" I heard in his mind he wanted to know what happened after I left.

"When you left, I became a zombie, a shell of a person. I moped around and didn't do anything. Then I left for college, and I got really pissed at you. I decided it was time to change everything about me. I can think my roommates for the actual change. Without them, I'm not sure I would have been able to do it. So anyway, we went to a club. It was the most fun I had had in a long time. I met Alec there.

Of course I later found out that he was sent to kill me. But anyway, Alec disappeared and I had a constant ache in my chest; worse than when you left me. Alcohol seemed to dull it, so I drank a lot. Alec and I met back up and started dating. Before long I came here for a visit, only to have to leave early because I got word that my father had been killed. After that, I left Forks and haven't been back. I got pregnant with Alex, and Aless, and married Alec. Life has been pretty perfect since then."

He was quiet, thinking I'm sure. I was lost in my past to even worry about what he was thinking. We remained quiet for what felt like hours.

"Bella, I am so sorry for everything that happened. If I could go back I would. I would change it, and never leave you."

I shook my head, not wanting to think about it. "Edward, I wouldn't go back in time for anything. If you hadn't left, we would both be miserable. It took me a long time before I figured out our love wasn't healthy. You didn't treat me as an equal, always protecting me."

"Bella, you need protecting!" He yelled.

"No I don't! I have raised two children; I have killed a vampire that has been hunting my ass since you fucking left! I am perfectly capable of protecting myself."

"You shouldn't have to. Your _husband_ should be protecting you." _Was he fucking serious?_

"Edward, you really don't want to go there." I stated calmly.

"Yes, I really do." He replied.

"My husband does protect me, but he also treats me as an equal. Something you never did!" I screamed at him.

"Edward, man, back off." I looked around to see that we had an audience. Emmett had given Edward the warning, which it seemed like Edward wasn't going to take.

I looked around and saw my family standing around, even my children. I growled knowing they weren't in bed sleeping was because of Edward. Alec started to walk beside me but stopped when I looked at him and shook my head.

"Well I can see who is in control of that relationship. Nice Bella, you complain about me never treating you as my equal, yet here you are _demanding _your husband not to stand by you."

"Unlike you, I respect Bella, as my wife, my mate and the Princess." Alec stated.

"Oh yes, how could I forget?" He very sloppily bowed at me. _Is he drunk? _

"Edward, I think it's best that you leave." I said as I turned around to leave. Some woman walked by, slamming her shoulder into mine. I watched as she walked to Edward.

"So this is the _famous_ Isabella Swan?" She sneered in my direction.

"Bella Volturi, but since you're not family, you can address her as Mrs. Volturi or Princess." Alex stated. I smiled at my son, praying Alec would take them back to their room.

"Don't sass me child." I heard my son growl and gave Alec a warning look.

"Alex, let's go. Aless you as well. Jane, please take them?" Jane nodded and I watched as they walked back into the castle.

"You will not disrespect my children. He is correct onto how you should address me, and I advise that you start." She rolled her eyes, and looked lovingly at Edward. So this must be his mate.

"I think we will take our leave." Carlisle spoke. Edward growled causing us to look at him. "Edward, let's go." He stated firmly.

"I won't leave without Bella." Edward pouted. I laughed at this.

"I'm not going anywhere with you. You left to "protect" me, so now I'm telling you to leave before you do something really fucking stupid." I stated simply.

"You will leave with me." Edward growled.

"Over my dead body." Alec growled back.

"Oh that can be arranged, kid." I saw both of them glare at each other. I smiled at Jane walked back to us.

"Edward, may I remind you that you are messing with the most powerful of the guard?" Jane asked sweetly. Since her and I started getting along, we became best friends, and actual sisters. I loved her even more in that moment.

"Oh yes, the witch twins, how could I forget?" He sneered.

"Their not the only two you need to worry about young friend." My father calmly stated. "In fact, I'm sure if you keep going, you will find many enemies."

"I'm not scared. Bella will leave with me. She has no reason to stay here. I can take the place as her husband. She will come crawling back to me, beginning for me to take her back."

I started at him dumbfounded. Was this nut job fucking serious? Him take the place of my loving and oh so yummy husband? Ha! Before anyone could reply, Edward was on the ground in pain.

"Tsk, tsk Edward. I gave you plenty of warning." Aro spoke.

"For one, you could never measure up to be good enough for my mother. For two, you could never replace my father." Alex said coming to stand in front of me. When he released Edward from his pain, Edward was left panting.

"As I stated, you are dealing with the most powerful in the guard." Jane repeated.

"Not yet Aunt Jane." Aless giggled.

"Not gonna happen little girl." Alec kissed her forehead.

"Wait a damn minute. Bella your child did that?" Edward asked shocked.

"What can I say, I have good offspring." I laughed.

Edward took a step towards me, making the guard to step forward. He growled but mainly ignored them.

"Bella, you can call off your watch dogs, I won't hurt you." I was getting tired of his games.

"Your right, you wouldn't hurt me. You just left me for someone else to kill. You just left me for dead on that fucking forest floor. You left, and went on your merry little fucking way. You know, my father died, and while it wasn't by your hand physically, the blood is still on your hands! As for the guard, I don't need them to protect me, as I said before; I'm capable of doing this myself."

"Just because you're considered a newborn, you couldn't hold yourself against an experienced vampire Bella. I move away and you become an impolite, selfish woman whose head is way too big."

"Do you really believe that?" He just nodded. "I will put you through more pain then my son or Jane can do. I will enjoy this. I will make you feel all the pain you ever made me feel, and everything you have ever done to me." I seethed before Edward was laying on the ground screaming out in pain. Ha, fucking pussy!

* * *

Ok so not my best, but there it is. Unless I can come up with some ideas on this story, I think there might only be 2 or 3 chapters left. So if you have any, let me know! Also, how shall Bella deal with Edward, he kinda became a cocky asshole lol. Let me know whatcha think!


	16. Chapter 14

BPOV

I couldn't decide if I was being filled with good memories or bad as we drove down the driveway. I thought I would never come back to this place, guess life had another plan.

After I had tortured Edward, and he had told his family the truth, we –the family- became close. They no longer claimed Edward, and since Tanya was his mate, her as well.

I was glad that they took to my family as well as they did. Rose even gave up being a bitch to me, maybe because she was scared of me and my family, or because I was already part of the life she didn't want.

Every time Emmett and Jasper were around my son, I did nothing but yell. Who would have known that Jasper was just as bad as Emmett?

My son had picked up some habits I wasn't proud of him having. But since he and Aless were pretty much grown now, I let them live their lives.

Alice had gotten my daughter into shopping, ha better her then me. Only difference, Aless loves it, where as I hate it. But I couldn't complain, because Alice and my daughter got along.

The one person I wasn't sure on them getting along with was Alec, but the Cullen's once again surprised me. They accepted Alec as their own.

After I confronted Edward, I really had moved on. I felt the weight of the world lift off me. Everything had healed itself up, which lead me to the here and now.

The here and now currently led me to stand outside the big white house in the middle of the forest that I thought I'd never return to.

"Bella!" Esme greeted me while walking out of her house. "Alec, how are you dear?"

"Fine, thank you." Alec kindly replied. I loved my husband; always so polite.

"Come in. Everyone went hunting, but should be back soon."

We fallowed her in and she showed us were to place our items and were we would be staying. The house was bigger then I remembered, but then again, this is Esme were talking about. She probably knew we were coming and added onto the house; not that I was complaining.

"So, because of your diet, we will have to ask that you don't hunt around here." Esme politely said.

"Of course, however Alex and Aless will be eating more human food then blood. I don't want to hear it!" I said to my pouting children.

At that time everyone came rushing in the door. We all said our hellos before breaking off to our own groups.

I was standing there watching how my children interacted with the Cullen's when I felt my husband slide up behind me. We stood there silent for a while just watching our kids and enjoying each other.

"Love, would you like to go for a walk?" Alec purred in my ear. I nodded and we said a quick good-bye to everyone.

Walking in the forest, hand in hand with Alec, I couldn't help but think back on my life. If you would have told me two years ago, I would be married to a vampire, who wasn't Edward, and had two wonderful kids; I would have laughed and asked if you had lost your damn mind.

Although my life wasn't a fairytale; I had my up and my downs. I still wanted to be mad at Edward, but no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't. Because of him leaving me and breaking my heart, the road of life led me to Alec. My one true love that mended my heart and made me whole.

Alec gave me everything I could ever think of and more. He loved me with his whole being, as I did him.

"Love?" I looked up from the ground to see my father's old house. I watched as a man and woman came out with a small child around the age of three. They played in the front yard on a swing set and laughed while the child giggled. It was one the of cutest things ever.

"I'm glad it went to a good family." I mumbled before turning around and walking back towards the Cullen's. We were halfway there when I felt the bark of a tree on my back. I looked around me but all I could see was Alec and his black eyes.

"Alec." I moaned as he pinned me to the tree harder. I wrapped my arms around his neck and brought my legs around his waist.

"Good thing you're wearing a skirt love, or else you'd be walking back with no jeans." He purred. I rubbed myself against him, trying to get friction, but only earning a growl from Alec. I didn't have a chance to think before he entered me.

Once we were done, we went back to the house. We quickly jumped in the shower, even though everyone could smell it on us. As we were walking out I heard yelling. I quickly looked at Alec before flying down the stairs.

"What in the hell is going on?" I yelled.

"Bella?" I heard a familiar voice. I turned towards the voice only to see Jake. "You're the new bloodsucker in town. This breaks the treaty." He growled.

"The Cullen's didn't change me Jake. We both know that so shut the hell up." He looked at me shocked.

"Your eyes. What the fuck is going on?"

"Jake, as you remember, this is my husband Alec. And somewhere around here are my children." I mumbled.

"You have children?"

"Yes, I have two of them. I have a boy and a girl."

"Where are they?" At that time the front door flew open. In walked a female and two other guys.

"And who do we have here?" Esme asked.

"Leah, Jared, and Seth." Jake mumbled.

"Alaxander! Alessandra!" Alec yelled behind me. I heard Aless giggling and knew they did something.

"What did you two do?" I laughed at their expression.

"There was some huge ass dogs out back and we… um played?" Alex laughed out. Jake and his friends growled.

"Jake, meet my kids." I giggled out. Leah looked at Alex and they got lost in eachother.

"Ah hell." Leah mumbled. I looked around the room questioning.

"Explain…. Now." I demanded

"Uh, imprinting. Leah actually fucking imprinted." Jared laughed. Leah turned on him. I had heard of imprinting, but never thought it would happen on one of my children.

"Wait, as in Alex is Leah's soul mate?" Jake nodded. "Well isn't this fucking great!" I mumbled.

"Babe, have you lost your mind?" Alec asked me.

"Nope, looks like were moving."

* * *

So there it is. It's not a grand ending but it explains some stuff. I'm also working on a story I'll be positing here soon, it's called Perfect Chemistry.

Summary:

Bella Swan is La Push's good girl. Paul Fuentes is the towns badass in the La Push Gang. What happens when they get thrown together at school and feelings start to rise?

It will be A/H. remember banners and everything are on photobucket or on my main posting site. Let me know what you all think! :)


	17. New Beginnings: A Fresh Starts Sequel

Ok, the moment you all have been waiting for!

New Beginnings is now started!

www(.)facebook(.)com/pages/New-Beginnings/186272181391978

Still adding characters and what not to the page.

First chapter will hopefully be up by the end of the week!

So excited!

Hope to see ya'll on New Beginnings!


	18. Locations

Alright Ladies and Gentz

This is just letting you all know that, ALL my stories

-Fates Winding Road, Fresh Starts, Wild Hearts, Goodbye Is Always Hard, Broken Hearts and Rodeo Dreams-

Will be most likely, be slowing coming off of FFnet.

While I love the response I am getting on here,

I don't enjoy the threats to turn me in for Fates Winding Road.

If one story isn't going to be on this site, none of them are.

New Beginnings -Fresh Starts Sequel- will ONLY be posted on this new site.

Sorry for all the problems of having to go to a different site to read my stories, and I hope I don't loose

any of you as my readers.

With the new place to read the stories, the banners, playlist and all the information will all be right there.

I am still working on this site and posting chapters, but all the story tabs are on there.

Again, sorry for any troubles this puts you in.

The new place to read these stories are at...

www(.)caremarieff(.)blogspot(.)com

of course remove the ().

Hope to see you all over there!


	19. New Beginnings Chapter One Finally Done!

Hey all! So I _finally _got the first chapter for New Beginnings done!

That chapter is at the Beta and will be up tomorrow!

This chapter, as well as the rest of the story, can be found at

www(.)caremarieff(.)blogspot(.)com

of course remove the ().

Hope to see you all over there!


	20. Contest

Hey -guys- and galz!

Just dropping in to let ya know that

The Wolf Pack Adventures

and

The Luv'NV

have come together to do a one-shot contest!

To find out more information and to enter, please go to

www . theluvnv . com / 2011 / 03 / devils-in-detail-contest . html

(Just remove the spaces)

Hope to see ya'll enter! :)


End file.
